Light Up The Dark
by InkDeath15
Summary: Just when things settle down for the host club something has to happen. In this case Haruhi's cousin has come to live with her in order to escape her life of fame. And she turns the lives of the hosts upside down. Will she catch the eye of our dear Shadow King? Read to find out. Multi-chapter story. Rated M just in case. Takes place after the Anime.
1. Chapter 1

Well my muse has been desperately trying to convince me to write this fanfic and hopefully you like it. Bear in mind that I'm writing this on WordPad and have to do my spell checking. I will read through and check any words that I'm not sure about but if you happen to notice something that happens to be misspelled please tell me. Here we go, I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Let me know what you think.

A boy dressed in the Ouron Academy's uniform was making his way up the stairs to get to the room that he had been told he could find his cousin. Ami Fujioka was a brunette with shaggy skater boy hair. His eyes were chocolate brown and as a pop singer he was often mistaken for gay. But the reality was much different. Ami Fujioka was not a boy at all. You see when Ami had been discovered her parents had wanted her to have the chance at a normal life later if she wanted one. So her publicist had come up with the solution when he had met her uncle Ranka, she would dress as a boy. With the type of music she sang her voice could be mistaken for male or female so it worked out quite nicely. She had taken the last name Fujioka from her uncle since he had been the inspiration for her male side anyway. She had spent the past year touring in America and it had changed her as a person. Her parents had decided that it was time for her to spend some time focusing on her studies and had left it up to her whether she would go to school as a boy or girl. They had also given her the choice of what school she wanted to go to. When they were younger Ami had been quite close to her cousin and had decided she would go to school with her. Since her parents lived in a different city they had called Ranka and asked if he would mind if she came to live with them. When he had agreed she took a plane to meet him at the airport while Haruhi was in school. Since she had to get her uniform and class schedule anyway she had decided to surprise Haruhi. _This place is massive trying to find the third music room is going to take forever. I'll probably be mugged by fan girls before I find it, but I certainly wasn't dressing as a girl with that ugly yellow dress being the uniform. _Ami thought annoyed as she read the signs over the doors. When she finally found the room she was proud of herself for managing to avoid being detected by any females. When she pushed the door open and walked in she immediately realized why she hadn't seen any girls. They were all in the room. As soon as she was spotted the screaming began as they rushed forward to crowd around her.

"Oh my god it's Ami Fujioka!"

"When did he start going to school here!"

"May I have your autograph." Ami tried to look over them to find Haruhi but her view was completely blocked. She sighed softly before she plastered her charming smile onto her face and held up a hand. To her amusement they all fell silent as they waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your activities ladies but I was told I'd be able to find my cousin here. Can anyone tell me where Haruhi Fujioka is?" The girls parted like the red sea and allowed Ami a perfect view of her favorite cousin. When her eyes landed on Haruhi though they widened in surprise. _It appears that my dear cousin has succumbed to the family disease. I must say I never took her as the type to cross-dress. _Ami thought in amusement as she allowed her sight to slide to the surrounding boys. On Haruhi's right and left were a pair of red-headed twins. To the right of them was an extremely tall guy with black hair who had a small blonde boy on his shoulders. To the left of them was another boy with black hair who had glasses and appeared to be writing in a notebook. A tall blonde stood behind Haruhi. At the moment they were all staring down at Haruhi who was simply looking at Ami. A wide smirk spread across the girl's face and Haruhi immediately looked terrified.

"Ami I swear if you do it..." Ami took off running and tackled Haruhi before she could finish her sentence. The other boys scrambling to avoid getting knocked over.

"Aw Haruhi you know I'm your favorite cousin!" Ami laughed as she helped the other girl up from the floor. Haruhi sweat dropped and looked annoyed.

"You never told us you had a cousin Haru-chan!" The little blonde boy stated as he suddenly jumped up to said cousin.

"Haruhi has one cousin on her mother's side." Ami looked over at the boy in glasses as he continued. "Haruhi's cousin is one year higher than Haruhi and they used to be quite close when they were younger." _If he knows Haruhi has one cousin then he probably has the sense to put two and two together. I don't imagine they'll tell anyone I'm a girl since they obviously keep Haruhi's secret. _

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" One of the twins asked over Haruhi's left shoulder.

"It is the polite thing to do, you know?" The deeper voiced twin asked over her right.

"Alright, alright, Ami, This is Hikaru Hitachiin," Haruhi pointed over her right shoulder, "this is Kaoru Hitachiin," left shoulder, "Honey-sempai," little blonde, "Mori-sempai," tall boy with black hair, "Tamaki Suoh," tall blonde, "and this is Kyoya Ootori." Haruhi finished as she pointed to the boy with glasses. "Guys, this is my cousin Ami Fujioka."

"I thought you said her cousin was on her mothers side?" Kaoru looked at Kyoya for answers.

"I am from her mother's side. I took Haruhi's father's name as my stage name because he was the inspiration for my image." Most of them looked confused except Kyoya and the twins who seemed to understand what she meant.

"excuse me Ami-kun, are you going to be available for requests?" Ami rose an eyebrow at the girl that had spoken. _Requests? _

"What are you taking about?"

"Are you going to be one of the hosts?" Ami looked over to Haruhi hoping for answers.

"What is she talking about?"

"The Host club." Haruhi shrugged and looked expectantly at the tall blonde as if waiting for something.

"We are the host club! A club to entertain the young ladies of Ouron Academy! Our mission is to make sure that every woman is happy!" Tamaki started speaking dramatically as he posed. "This young woman is requesting that you join our little family!"

"Ah, so this is what you're always talking about, huh Haruhi?" Tamaki's eyes got big and he glomped Haruhi in a hug.

"My darling little girl talks about me!"

"Now you've done it." Kaoru said as he appeared on her right.

"We'll never hear the end of it." Hikaru appeared to her left.

"I take it he's the drama queen?" Tamaki let go of Haruhi and began sulking in the corner.

"Our King may be a bit eccentric but he's popular with the ladies and brings in a large profit. I imagine if you were to become a host you'd bring in a large profit yourself seeing as how you already have a fan-base." Kyoya spoke up as he walked up behind them. Ami shrugged as she watched Haruhi walk up to them.

"So that's your drama queen huh?" Haruhi blushed and looked around only to realize that at some point the other girls had left realizing that the boys were occupied.

"Yeah that's my boyfriend, he's obnoxious but he keeps me on my toes."

"Yeah, Tama-chan and Haru-chan make the cutest couple ever!" Honey-sempai squealed as he ran up holding a bunny. Ami looked at the kid curiously for a moment.

"No offence kid but how old are you?"

"Honey and Mori both graduated last year, they simply come in after school sometimes to help with the club." Ami's jaw dropped at the idea of the small blonde being older than she was.

"You look like you belong in grade school..." Honey smiled up at her widely.

"I know!"

"Enough with this chatter, you!" Tamaki said and he suddenly broke out of his sulking and pointed at Ami. "You will join the host club." Ami raised an eyebrow as she stared at the finger in her face.

"You might as well agree after all you can't win against him." The twins spoke together.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on Haruhi's activities."

"Don't worry, if anything you'll keep me sane around these guys."

"You should do it Ami-chan!"

"Yeah." Mori added to Honey's comment.

"It's been rather boring since Tamaki started dating Haruhi."

"Yeah we'll have something to do again." Ami listened to the twins with a smirk for a moment before she shrugged.

"I suppose If Haruhi doesn't mind spending time with you guys will be more entertaining that waiting for Haruhi to come home."

"Good they can tease and compete for you for a while." The guys looked to each other for a moment before they looked at Haruhi.

"Why would we compete over him?" Ami laughed brightly at the tall blonde as she threw an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"Yeah Haruhi why would they compete for my affections?"

"Haruhi's cousin is female." Tamaki looked at Kyoya in shock.

"No way! How long did you know she was a girl before you said something!"

"Since she said she was Haruhi's cousin." As Kyoya's words sunk in the other boys all chimed in.

"Since she said Ranka was the inspiration for her image."

"So once again you have all left your king to be the last to know! Mommy, how could you do this to me!"

"Mommy?" Haruhi nodded at Ami slowly.

"Yep that's Kyoya-sempai. Don't ask me why, Tamaki feels the need to call himself daddy and he calls Kyoya-sempai mommy." _What the hell sort of weirdness have I gotten myself into? _Ami thought to herself as she watched Tamaki throwing a fit.

"Your club duties will start on Monday be prepared to join in cosplays."

"I cosplay on a daily basis." Ami rolled her eyes at the Ootori boy. "Hey Haruhi are we about ready to go home?"

"You're staying with Haru-chan?" Ami nodded at Honey as she waited for Haruhi to grab her stuff.

"Yeah my parents are letting me stay with Uncle Ranka so I can go to school with Haruhi."

"But Haruhi I thought we were going out tonight?" Haruhi stopped and frowned at Tamaki.

"I'm sorry Tamaki we'll have to postpone it to next weekend. I haven't gotten to spend any time with Ami since she became famous. Besides I have to go home to help her settle in."

"Yeah Haruhi is spending time with me cause I'm her favorite, by the way my gender is a secret so if I find out any of you opened your mouth I'll personally sow it shut." Ami stuck her tongue out and gave the boys a peace sign before she dragged the other girl out. Haruhi started laughing as soon as they got outside.

"Wow I missed you dork." Ami smiled brightly at Haruhi and tucked her hand into the crook of Ami's elbow.

"Of course you did. Now tell me about these boys."

"Well you know about the last year through our letters. Tamaki is my boyfriend outside of school because at school I live as a boy."

"Yeah you failed to mention that you were living as a boy." Haruhi placed a finger on her lips and looked up at the sky.

"I suppose I did. It's such a part of my life that I guess it just slipped my mind. Anyway we don't see Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai much since they graduated. The twins are in my year and they're likely to mess with you a lot. Kyoya-sempai is in your year. You'll learn more about them as we hang out with them." Ami smiled and joined her in looking at the sky.

"It's to bad I'm a guy because those men you hang out with are gorgeous." Haruhi slapped Ami's shoulder playfully.

"You're terrible."

"One of the few perks of being perceived as a gay male, I'm allowed to be terrible." The two girls walked to Haruhi's apartment catching up on everything.

"Dad we're home!" Haruhi called when they walked through the door. Ami was the first to spot the note on the fridge and pulled it off to read it.

"He's working so I guess it'll be a girls night." They both looked at each others male uniforms and laughed. "Or boys night whatever you want to call it. I still can't believe you had the balls to cut your hair that short." Ami spoke as she pulled off the boys wig and released her own shoulder length brown hair.

"What?" Ami looked over and realized that she had used an American saying.

"Oh right, basically it means I didn't think you were brave enough. You'll have to bear with me since I spent so much time in America I picked up a lot of their phrases. Along with their music, since it's just us tonight you have to listen to some of this music." Ami said as she removed her tie and walked towards the spare room which would be hers from now on.

"What kind of music?" Haruhi called as she went into her own room to change into more comfortable clothing. Ami took the time to remove the binds that she used to hide her breasts and breathed a sigh of relief, she was a C in size and binding them tended to make breathing difficult. She then pulled on a plain black tank top and some silky black boxers with smiley faces on them.

"They call it country and I have to say a lot of it is not bad." Ami said as she walked out into the living room carrying her I-pod and I-home. While she was waiting for Haruhi Ami plugged in her electronics and selected her newest playlist. Haruhi walked in wearing a plain grey t-shirt and some green boys basketball shorts while carrying a pillow. Haruhi stopped when she reached the living room and started laughing.

"Those are the most ridiculous boxers I have ever seen." Ami stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"You're just jealous that you can't rock boxers. Now listen to this." Haruhi sat on the floor beside Ami and hugged her pillow as she listened to the upbeat party song.

"Wow this is pretty cool." Ami beamed at the shorter girl. It didn't take long before the two girls were dancing around like idiots in their living room.

Ranka unlocked his front door surprised to see the living room light was on. When he went into the living room he couldn't help but giggle. The two girls had fallen asleep with their heads on opposite sides of Haruhi's pillow with their bodies facing opposite directions. Ranka quietly got each girl a blanket and tucked them both in before he turned off the living room light and went to bed himself.

The next morning Ami shot up from the floor at the sound of someone knocking on the front door. She glanced down at Haruhi and realized she was still sleeping. Ami glared at the door and debated on ignoring it until the knocking became more persistent. The girl growled under her breath angrily before she shoved herself off the floor and stomped over to the door before she flung it open.

"What could you possibly want this early?" Before her were the boys of the host club. Three of them looked embarrassed, two looked normal, and the boy with the glasses was smirking.

"What lovely boxers." Kyoya spoke as the others pretended not to notice. Ami looked down and realized that she was standing in front of boys with no bra on. She immediately screamed and slammed the door shut as she blushed all the way down to her toes.

"What's going on Ami?" Haruhi asked as she sat up.

"Your boys are here and I answered the door." Haruhi looked at the other girl closely before she burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please Review!

Ami wandered out of her room dress as a boy wearing a green and white striped polo shirt and guy's khaki shorts. Haruhi was standing in the living room yelling at the boys for coming over without being invited. Apparently while the girls had changed Ranka had let them inside.

"The only one of you that doesn't have to ask to come over is Tamaki!"

"We didn't want Ami to feel like a third wheel," Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Yeah if Tamaki came over by himself to hang out with you she'd feel left out."

"I love how I'm suddenly an excuse." Ami grumbled under her breath as she joined Ranka in the kitchen for coffee.

"You're not an excuse Ami-chan we just didn't want you to feel left out. Do you want some cake to go with your coffee?" Ami rose and eyebrow at the small blonde that had followed her into the kitchen.

"You have cake?"

"Yep! I always have sweets! Here!" The blonde boy held up a plate with a piece of chocolate cake and Ami grinned at him.

"Definitely! I love sweets, unlike some girls I know." Ami muttered the last part under her breath as she took the plate from the small blonde.

"Yay! Now I have someone to share sweets with!" Honey leaped forward and hugged her around the waist looking about as cute as was humanly possible.

"What are you doing in here?" Hikaru came walking in the kitchen.

"Will you all stop crowding my kitchen!" The boys scrambled out of the room from Ranka as Ami slowly wondered out. As soon as she joined them in the living room the twins suddenly grabbed her on either side.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Ami will you come to the market with us?" They practically sang the question as Ami glared at the two boys.

"I'm telling you she won't go. Why would she go to a public place with girls to chase her around."

"It'll be fine!"

"We'll keep the girls away from you." The boys started dragging her out the door with the others following them.

"Let me go before I break your arms!" Ami snarled as she tried to twist out of their grip. "Haruhi make them let me go imeadiatly!"

"Sorry Ami but you're going to have to deal with it the same way I did."

When they finally let her go they had reached the market. Ami turned an angry glare on the twins who had foolishly turned their back on her. She knocked them both over the back of the head with her fist before she turned to try to walk home.

"Ow Ami!"

"Yeah what was that for Ami!" The girl grit her teeth and turned to glare at the group.

"Keep your voices down you fools before you gain unwanted attention." Suddenly the ground seem to rumble. "Shit."

"Don't worry Haruhi I will protect you from... What is it?" Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and panicked for a moment.

"That would be the unwanted attention." Kyoya muttered as they noticed the stampede of girls.

"Ami-kun!"

"It's Ami!"

"Be my boyfriend!" The group was suddenly swarmed by screaming tweens. _I swear I'm going to kill those two. _As she was being jerked back and forth by screaming girls Ami suddenly felt a hand circle her wrist and yank her free of the screaming girls. The hand drug her into a run and before she knew it they had left behind the girls. When she looked at the one that had saved her, her eyes met a pair of glasses.

"Thank you for pulling me out of there, Kyoya-sempai."

"No problem, after all I couldn't have them tearing apart the clubs newest cash cow." A vein popped in Ami's forehead as she realized the boy didn't actually give a damn about helping her.

"Hey are you alright!" Ami turned to see Haruhi and the other boys running toward her.

"Yeah, he pulled me free." Ami threw a thumb in Kyoya's direction and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Now do you understand why this was such a bad idea?"

"Right, men we need to make it so that those crazy girls can't recognize Ami. Hikaru, Kaoru, you go find a hat. Kyoya, you get her some sunglasses!" The boys nodded at Tamaki and ran off in different directions leaving Ami standing Mori and Honey.

"It'll be ok Ami-chan, Tama-chan is going to make sure those girls don't bother you."

"Yeah." Ami looked up at the taller man curiously.

"You don't say much do you?"

"I'm more of a listener." Ami nodded slowly and talked to Honey until suddenly everything went dark as a hat appeared on her head. Ami pulled the beanie off her head and looked at it. It had a green M on it and it was black with a small bill on the front. Ami smiled at the hat and put it on before she turned her smile to the twins.

"Thanks guys I love it."

"It seemed like it would fit your style."

"Besides it covers more of the wig that way."

"Hey Ami-chan, if you don't want people to recognize you why don't you dress as a girl."

"Because you guys didn't give me the chance to change before you dragged me out the door. " The twins frowned at Ami's muttered words. Just then Kyoya walked up with a pair of sunglasses that somehow matched her hat. After that the group was able to move without being ambushed. "So what are we here for anyway?"

"One of the vendors here sells fresh berries and they're rather popular with the ladies. We were coming by to order several crates to be delivered to the club." Ami nodded at Kyoya as he talked and they took care of what they needed to do. They were about to leave when a small girl's scream caught their attention. The girl was being chased by a scruffy looking man. Ami reacted before the others could say anything ad snatched up the small girl before flipping up her sunglasses over the bill of her hat. The man skidded to a halt at the sight of the group before he ran off.

"Are you alright?" The small girl peeked up at Ami and gasped before Ami placed a finger over her lips to shush her. "Don't blow my cover, ok?" The small girl nodded frantically as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"That man tried to take me away from my mommy. When I bit him he dropped me and I started running but now I'm lost."

"You poor child! We'll help you find your mommy!" Tamaki said as he posed and jumped around.

"He's scary." The small child's words had Tamaki sulking in the corner.

"Yeah but he's harmless." The little girl looked over at Kaoru with a shy smile.

"What's you name little girl?" She looked up at Kyoya and held out her hand.

"My name is Megumi Shitoru. It's nice to meet you." Haruhi shook the child's hand since she knew Kyoya probably wouldn't do it.

"Well Megumi let's go find your mommy." Ami carried the small girl with them as they started to walk around asking if anyone had seen the small girls mother.

"A woman just asked if I had seen her child she went in that direction." One of the vendors finally pointed them in the right direction.

"So are you coming out with any new cd's soon?" Ami hushed the girl gently.

"No I'm taking a break but if you aren't careful you're going to let everyone know who I am."

"Is it hard to be famous?" Ami smiled down at the girl's innocent question.

"It definitely isn't easy." The small child nodded softly and looked around before she started waving frantically.

"Mommy!" A woman spun around and ran up to the large group of what appeared to be boys.

"Oh Megumi mommy was so worried about you why did you wander off!" The woman snatched the small girl out of Ami's arms with a glare. "How dare you touch my child!"

"But mommy he saved me!" The woman ignored to small child and continued screaming at Ami.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, snatching someone else's child!"

"Ma'am, Ami was only bringing the child back to you."

"Ami? I knew I recognized that hair. Spoiled brats like you think they can just do whatever they want and pay people off." Ami bit the inside of her lip trying not to show just how much the woman's words got to her. _The price of fame, some people hate you just for having it. _Ami jumped when Tamaki pulled her back so that he was standing in front of her.

"How dare you judge someone you know nothing about. He was doing a good deed and you treat him badly just for being who he is? Shame on you, you're suppose to be a role model for that child." It was easy to see that Tamaki was angry with the woman. The woman scoffed and walked away with the small girl waving sadly over her mother's shoulder.

"Are you ok Ami-chan?" Ami nodded softly as she blinked away the tears.

"Yeah that is unfortunately normal. People judge me by my tabloids rather than forming their own opinion." Tamaki pointed at the twins and placed his other hand on his hip.

"See what you two evil twins have done!"

"Us?"

"You told us to bring her!"

"That Is beside the point! You have caused pain to my little girl's cousin I demand that you apologize!"

"Hey you should be the one apologizing!" Ami burst into laughing making them all shut up.

"You guys are such goofballs. No wonder Haruhi likes hanging out with you guys."

"Technically for the first year she spent time with us because she owed us money." Kyoya spoke up as he pushed up his glasses and Ami rose an eyebrow at him before turning toward Haruhi.

"Why didn't you just pay them if that was the case?" The boys all looked at her oddly.

"Haruhi didn't have the money to pay us back," the twins said together.

"Sure she doesn't."

"You aren't making any sense, Haruhi is a commoner." Ami smirked at Tamaki and crossed her arms.

"You mean besides the large amounts of money she and her father have from me? I make far more than I could ever need and considering I live as a male it's not like I'll ever have children to give it to. So since uncle Ranka helped come up with this little scheme he and Haruhi both have accounts that get a percentage of my money. Haruhi just refuses to use it unless she has to."

"If that's true," Hikaru started.

"Why did you let us make you work off the debt?" Kaoru finished.

"You guys were funny and I enjoy being in the club. For the same reason I'm still in the club even after we informed the school that I was a girl." Tamaki hugged Haruhi and twirled her around.

"Aw daddy loves spending time with you too!" Ami noticed Kyoya standing next to her and spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Does he realize how weird it is to refer to himself as Haruhi's dad when they're dating?"

"Based on club position I'm mommy, how do you think I feel?" Ami looked at the dark-haired boy for a moment before she burst into laughter. _These guys are nuts._

_"_So tell me Kyoya-sempai, are you jealous that your husband is in love with your daughter?" The other boys looked at her for a moment before they were all laughing. None of them had ever questioned the shadow king so bluntly about the title Tamaki had given him. After that the group went their separate ways. The girls caught a ride with Tamaki back to their house. When they got there Tamaki walked the two girls up to the door.

"Haruhi, may I borrow you for a minute?" Haruhi smiled up at him and handed Ami the key and her cell phone.

"Any time, here Ami I'll come in in a little bit." Ami took the offered items, glad that they hadn't just started making out while she was standing there. She went inside and found that Ranka was working again. She went ahead and changed into her girly night-clothes and drank a cup of tea. It had been thirty minutes and Haruhi still had not come in. Another 20 minutes passed before Haruhi finally came in. As soon as she took in the younger girls appearance she started laughing. Haruhi's hair was poking up at odd angles and her lips looked swollen and bruised.

"Good lord and you called me terrible." Haruhi scowled at Ami as she ran her fingers trough her short hair.

"Shut up I'm allowed to make-out with my boyfriend. You're terrible and you don't even have a boyfriend." Ami rolled her eyes and glared at the floor.

"Yeah cause that's totally my fault considering how many men want to date a cross-dresser." Haruhi's eyes softened at her cousins words and she threw her arms around her for a hug.

"Look you'll find someone. You might even catch the eye of one of the twins." Ami snorted and grinned at the other girl.

"Nah, They're hot and all and the whole twin thing makes them even sexier but I don't date younger boys. I prefer a well-trained dog over an annoying puppy that doesn't know what it's supposed to be doing." Haruhi blinked at her for a moment before she spoke.

"You just made a sex analogy didn't you." Ami smirked over at Haruhi and crossed her arms.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't you're the dirty one who thought of it that way."

"You did, anyway the only other guys we hang out with are Mori-sempai, Honey-Sempai, and Kyoya-sempai."

"I think Kyoya is taken by Tamaki." Haruhi blushed bright red at the thought while Ami laughed at her own joke. "Really though I'm not looking for love. If it happens it happens but I'm not putting myself out there like those crazy fan girls who think I'm supposed to be their husband. Although I think my favorite famous moment was when that one girl came out claiming she was pregnant with my baby." Both girls burst into laughter at the thought.

"I remember reading that and thinking she has no idea how stupid that sounds."

"And yet it continues to happen. I'm just glad my publisher found a judge that we could trust with my secret. Getting dragged to court because these girls swear I got them pregnant was getting old. I was on the verge of just announcing that I was a girl." Haruhi studied the other girl quietly for a moment before she spoke again.

"Do you ever regret fame?" Ami traced a pattern in the kitchen counter as she thought about the question.

"No, I just wish I had been allowed to be myself. I mean really at my age I should have had my first kiss and my first boyfriend by now but I've had to hide that part of myself instead."

"Could be worse, a bunch of boys could have made you give your first kiss to a girl." Ami's eyebrows knitted together as she tried not to laugh.

"How did they manage that?"

"Originally I was supposed to kiss her on the cheek as part of her prize for dancing so well. Then Tamaki fell on a banana peel and shoved me forward so I kissed her on the lips instead." At this point Ami couldn't hold back the giggles.

"I'm sorry, If it makes you feel better my publisher asked if I was willing to kiss a girl or if I would prefer to be thought of as a gay male."

"At least you were given a choice. Though appearance wise at the time it just looked like a boy kissing a girl. The only ones who knew the truth back then were the hosts." Ami shook her head at thought of Haruhi kissing a girl.

"Wow that's crazy. So are we likely to be dealing with them again tomorrow?"

"Who knows, that's part of the reason I like hanging out with them so much, they're completely spontaneous and do random things simply because they can."

"Do they always decide what you do?" Haruhi chewed on her fingernail thoughtfully before she looked over at Ami again.

"Yeah pretty much why?" Ami grinned at the other girl.

"Next weekend we should take them out hiking."

"I don't know if those damn rich boys have ever been hiking in their lives."

"Good." The two girls sat up late into the night deciding how they were going to convince the boys to go with them.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Here's another chapter for you hopefully you like it.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Ami stared at the ears and tail she was supposed to wear for her first day as a host. Apparently Neko-boys were popular with the ladies as Kyoya had said and now the Hosts were dressing as cat boys while the room was decorated with people sized cat toys.

"If you want to be part of the club, then yes." Kyoya smirked at the girl as he clipped on his own black ears. They all had ears and a tail that matched their own hair color. Mori and Honey weren't able to help because they had other things to do that day. Ami sighed and hooked on the tail before she began trying to slip the ears into her wig. She growled under her breath as she realized it would be harder than she had expected. The ear kept sliding out-of-place.

"Would you like some help?" Before she could protest Kyoya had removed the ear from her hand and gently clipped it in as she looked up at him. He did the same with the other and stepped away and smirked at her. "As long as you don't do anything wild they won't move."

"Thanks," Ami muttered before she wandered over to her place to wait to greet the girls.

"Aww, you look so cute blushing like that!" Kaoru's words caused a much more serious blush to appear on her face.

"Leave me the hell alone before I strangle you!"

"You're not blushing over us are you?" Hikaru threw an arm around her shoulder casually and suddenly brought his face close to hers.

"You can admit it you know," Kaoru joined as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"We know we're hot." Ami's blush turned to a look of annoyance.

"If you two don't take you're hands off me you won't get them back."

"Hiding behind threats are we?" They said as they released her and practically danced away.

"Stupid boys." Ami looked around for Haruhi only to realize she was laughing with Tamaki in the corner. "And she didn't even notice, some cousin."

"You may want to stop talking to yourself, we're about to open for business." Ami watched Kyoya as he walked past her before she took her place. As soon as the doors opened girls started squealing over how cute they were. Several came and sat with Ami as she prepared to be as charming as she was capable of being.

"Are you going to start cosplaying for your music videos Ami-kun?" As she poured tea for the girls Ami shook her head.

"I like to be myself when it comes to my music. After all something that comes from the heart should never be covered by a mask."

"That was so deep Ami-kun," one of the girls gushed.

"It's so nice to hear a man speak so passionately about something." As the girls gushed over her Ami looked around the room just in time to spot a drool-worthy sight.

"Oh Hikaru aren't I soft enough for you?" Hikaru caressed the whining twins face while placing his other hand on Kaoru's hip.

"You're the softest Kaoru." As the other girls squealed over the boys they looked over at Ami and smirked at her. Ami quickly snapped her mouth shut as she realized she was staring and turned back to the conversation the girls were having. She turned away just in time to miss the look the two twins shared as they silently agreed that she would be their newest toy.

"Ami-kun do you write your own music?" Ami answered the girls truthfully that she wrote most of it but some was picked up from other artists.

"I'm sorry girls but it's time for Ami's next appointment." The girls pouted at Kyoya as he reminded them that their time was over. Once they were gone the black hair boy spoke to Ami. "Your fame is serving you well, you've already surpassed Haruhi and your coming close to Tamaki. By the way, they weren't lying about how cute you look." Ami blushed and stuttered for a moment only to fall silent as her next group of girls gathered around her. The young Ootori smirked at her over their heads before turning his back and going back to his own table. Ami forced herself to look away from him as the girls began asking her questions. _This is easy compared to fighting off fan girls. Who knew all it took was organizing their time with me into appointments. _By the end of the day Ami was glad to watch the last of the girls go.

"So how was your first day?" Ami tilted her head to look up at Haruhi as she stood up behind the couch.

"Decent though I may have to kill me some boys."

"Why would you want to kill us?" Ami sat up quickly and glared at Kaoru and Hikaru as they walked up to her.

"Yeah I could have sworn your thoughts were on something else entirely?" Ami's jaw dropped at the implications that the latter twin was making.

"You guys are seriously fucked up in the head!" Ami stood abruptly and walked over to the small case that was meant to hold her ears and tail. When she tried to take off the ears they wouldn't un clip from the wig. After a few seconds of fiddling with them she stomped her foot and rounded on the nearest male. "Kyoya-sempai how do I get these things out?!" Kyoya walked forward and took out both ears as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Thanks again," Ami muttered as he place the ears in her hand.

"No problem after all I wouldn't want you to damage them. They cost 50,000 yen a pair." Ami glared up at the bespectacled teen before she started to walk away.

"Nobody helps people out of the goodness of their heart anymore I swear." Ami noticed that Haruhi was already changed and talking to Tamaki. Ami grabbed Haruhi by the wrist without any explanation and dragged her out of music room 3.

The week passed much the same way until Friday arrived. They were Hosting a garden party where the ladies could sample the berries that they had ordered from the vender at the market. They were all wearing traditional Kimonos of different colors. Ami's happened to be a dark purple. Which contrasted nicely with the Sakura blossoms that were falling.

"Ami-kun do you like strawberries or blueberries more?"

"Definitely strawberries, with a light sprinkling of sugar." As she spoke Ami popped one of said sugar-coated berries into her mouth and hummed in happiness.

"So you like sweets?" Ami nodded at the girls as she finished chewing.

"Who doesn't?"

"That's a good point."

"I can't think of anyone."

"Haruhi doesn't like sweets much." Ami blinked at the girl curiously.

"No kidding? When Haruhi and I were little we'd share all kinds of sweets. I always gave him the bigger slice since he was younger."

"Aww that's so sweet of you!"

"What do you expect from the boy who sings love songs like nobodies business." As they continued to ramble Ami glanced around to see what the others were doing. Tamaki was charming several ladies with his quirkiness. Haruhi was sitting on a blanket with several girls laughing and talking. Honey-sempai and Mori-Sempai were serving their girls slices of cake. Kaoru and Hikaru were playing badmitten with their girls. The only one that she could spot was Kyoya.

"Make sure you try all the different varieties of berries girls." _Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _Ami thought in amusement as she turned around to see Kyoya standing beside a tree in a dark green kimono.

"Oh we will."

"Come on Ami-Kun let's go try them!" When they reached the table the girls started trying each type as Ami stood back and watched them. She picked out a blueberry with her eyes and snatched it to place it in her mouth only to frown when she spotted the leftover juice on her finger.

"You've been eating blueberries."

"Can I try?" Ami squeaked in surprise as Hikaru suddenly popped her finger into his mouth.

"It's a love triangle!" Ami blushed and turned to march off into the trees.

"Don't be such a spoil sport!"

"Yeah we were only kidding." Once she was by herself Ami took a deep breath. She was shocked at the tingling sensation left in her finger and wasn't quite sure how to deal with what she was feeling. She'd never dealt with boys that knew she wasn't one of them.

"You know you'll make your guests unhappy by abandoning them." Ami let out a frustrated breath as she turned toward one of the men she didn't want to see at that moment.

"I know that, give me a minute those two devils are flustering me!" Kyoya rose an eyebrow at her outburst.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them. They did they same things to Haruhi when she joined us. It will get worse before it gets better."

"Kyoya I don't know if I can handle this. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea for me to join the club." Kyoya chuckled at her as Ami's look change from distressed to annoyed.

"You can handle screaming fans but a couple of boys scare you?" Ami stomped her foot and marched up to the boy as her annoyance grew.

"I'm used to screaming fans that I'm not actually attracted to. I have not had to deal with boys for the last 3 years." Kyoya smirked and started walking away from her.

"Take the cowards way out then, no one will blame you since boys are such scary creatures."

"Hey, I'm not a damn coward!" As she followed him back to the garden party Ami found herself smiling. Kyoya was right they were just boys after all how bad could it be? She looked over at the boy beside her. _Yeah boys aren't that scary at all. Just a new experience. _With that thought in her mind she approached the girls she was supposed to be entertaining. "Sorry I had to leave like that ladies." The girls in question waved off her apologies and told her it was fine. When it was all over Tamaki took the two girls home.

"I'll send her in in a few minutes." Tamaki said cheerfully as he held Haruhi back when they reached the house.

"Here are the keys, and would you mind taking my phone it always seems to ring when I don't want it to." Ami took the keys and phone without question before she went up to their apartment. The note waiting on the fridge inside stated that Ranka would not be home until 6 the next morning. Ami went and removed her wig and bindings before putting on a black tank top and some purple boy shorts. She leaned against the kitchen counter as she waited for Haruhi to come in. After thirty minutes she reminded herself how long it had taken the last time. Once the clock reached an hour later and it started to get dark Ami walked over to the front door and pulled it open to lean out the door and yell at Haruhi. Only to freeze when she realized the limo was gone. Tamaki had convinced Haruhi to leave and she was all alone. She hadn't been completely alone in 3 years. As Ami started to panic she ran back inside to grab Haruhi's phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she found Tamaki's number. When she pressed dial it went straight to voicemail. She was pacing by this time as pure fear set in. She called the number 3 more times before she finally gave up. Leaning against a corner and sliding down onto the floor as she tried to keep herself calm. _What am I going to do I have no way of knowing how long it will be before they come back. If I stay here I'm likely to bawl hysterically until they come back. Uncle Ranka is at work. Who else is there? _As she searched desperately for someone to keep her company she started to look through Haruhi's phone when she spotted a familiar name she hesitated for only a moment before she hit the dial button.

Kyoya was on the verge on sleep when his phone started ringing with a familiar ring-tone. As he reached for his phone he couldn't help but wonder what Haruhi would be calling him for at this time of night.

"What is it Haruhi?" He knew he sounded annoyed but at the moment he really didn't care. Haruhi was not someone that he expected late night calls from.

"K-Kyoya?" _Well that was not the voice I was expecting. _Kyoya quickly sat up as he made sure his ears weren't deceiving him.

"Ami?"

"Oh lord I woke you up didn't I? I'm so sorry for calling I know it's late." _Why would she have called me in the first place? _Kyoya rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and grabbed his glasses to see that it was 10:30.

"Why exactly did you call then." The girl on the other end on the line sighed softly and seemed to be fidgeting based on the sounds before she finally spoke.

"Look I know we don't know each other all that well but Haruhi and Tamaki left and I'm here alone, and I haven't been alone in years and I'm scared and I just need someone to talk to." Kyoya's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked around his room. While he had not been particularly attracted to Haruhi, he was attracted to Ami. Knowing that she had chosen to call him over anyone else caused him to grin.

"What made you decide to make me your conversational companion?"

"Well, because other than Haruhi and Uncle Ranka the only people I know are you, Tamaki, and the twins. Tamaki is wherever Haruhi is and I wouldn't call the twins and inform them I was by myself if my life depended on it. So that left you. I really am sorry for waking you." Kyoya readjusted his pillows so he could sit comfortably as he talked to her.

"It's fine, you were scared and your social circle is lacking." The girl huffed and Kyoya smiled as he imagined her stomping her foot.

"Who said I was scared?"

"You did." Kyoya laughed softly at the sudden silence on the other end as he waited for her to say something. "You know if you aren't going to talk, I may just hang up."

"No! I mean... uh... oh fine, yes I'm scared of being alone. This is another reason why I chose to call you. You seem to be capable of being discrete."

"So in other words you don't want the entire school to find out you're afraid of being alone."

"Yeah something like that... You won't tell anybody will you?"

"Nothing you tell me in confidence will be shared unless I believe you will harm yourself or others." As Ami giggled freely Kyoya found himself enamored with the soft sound.

"You sound like a shrink."

"My family mostly works in the Medical field."

"Sounds boring. I wouldn't give up the freedom I have with music for anything." Kyoya frowned at the thought that she would eventually continue with her music career.

"For someone who sings about love I find it difficult to believe you wouldn't give up you musical career for it." Ami sighed softly into the phone and Kyoya waited to hear her reply.

"Honestly unless I come out as a girl and try to start all over again building a fan base I doubt I'll ever have a chance at love."

"Everyone has a chance, it's simply a matter of choosing to take it."

"I suppose you're right." The two of them continued to talk for several hours before Ami finally heard a car outside. As she got up and looked out the window she noticed that the two lovebirds were finally back.

"Hey Kyoya I'm going to let you go, Haruhi is home and I have to kick her butt for leaving without saying anything. Thanks again for talking with me."

"The pleasure was mine."

"Goodnight Kyoya." Kyoya closed his eyes as he committed those two words to memory, savoring the way his name sounded coming from her.

"Goodnight." As soon as she hung up the phone Ami marched over to the door and flung it open.

"Haruhi get your butt in here and make me some damn cookies! How dare you leave me alone!" As the other neighbors lights came on from her screaming Haruhi ran up and clapped a hand over Ami's mouth before shoving her inside and locking the door.

"Alright, I'll make you some damn cookies just shut up before the neighbors tell my dad how late I was out." Ami squealed and threw her arms around the younger girl happily.

"Yay! Midnight cookies!" Haruhi rolled her eyes before shoving the other girl away and going to make said cookies.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Here's another chapter to be enjoyed.

"What's Hiking?" The four boys asked as they watched the girls pack things into to back of Ami's Avalanche. Both girls were dressed as girls today. Ami was wearing a white tank top with khaki guys shorts with her long hair pulled up into a ponytail. And Haruhi was wearing a green Mt. Dew t-shirt with khaki shorts. Ami burst into laughter as she closed the tailgate.

"You're telling me you guys have never been hiking before?"

"No, otherwise we wouldn't have asked," the twins spoke together.

"It's like taking a walk in the park on the hard level." They looked at Haruhi and she simply agreed.

"Alright then it doesn't sound to hard! What do you say men? Let's try this commoner entertainment." The two girls both laughed as their plan was working better than they had planned.

"You guys aren't dressed for hiking. You need boots, and clothes that you aren't afraid to get dirty."

"If we obtain these things can we go?" Tamaki looked so excited Ami wondered if the boy would explode.

"As long as you don't mind riding in my truck." Tamaki spun around and started yelling orders into his phone. Thirty minutes later the boys were dressed and ready for a hike. "Alright three of us will be in front and three in the back."

"We'll sit up front with you!" Ami shook her head at the twins almost frantically.

"No! I mean Haruhi has to sit in the front middle because she's the smallest and Tamaki probably wants to sit next to his girlfriend."

"Oh," the twins sounded dejected as they climbed into the back with Kyoya.

"Alright guys. Be prepare. My driving is probably a bit... Different than what you're used to." With that warning she threw it into drive as she took those poor rich boys for the ride of their lives. By the time they reached the park she and Haruhi had chosen Tamaki had fainted and the twins looked like they might be sick Kyoya looked a bit disheveled but otherwise seemed fine.

"How exactly," Hikaru started.

"Did you get your license," Kaoru finished.

"I learned to drive in America, hence the American truck." Ami hopped out and helped Haruhi out before she opened the back door for the boys.

"That would explain a lot." Ami snorted and flipped Kyoya off as she went to the back to grab the backpack full of granola bars. Haruhi handed out bottles of water.

"What are these for?" Tamaki asked as he finally rejoined them.

"You need to stay hydrated when you're hiking." Ami looked around as she picked a random path. "Well follow me."

"Wait where are you going?" Ami turned to look at Hikaru pointedly.

"Hiking. Just follow me and enjoy nature."

"I don't know how can you tell where the path is?"

"They're marked by these." Ami grabbed the bright orange ribbon and showed it to Kaoru. "No come on you pansies we're here to enjoy nature and if you ruin it for me, so help me I will ground you to stay by the truck." The twins gulped loudly and looked over to Tamaki.

"Right, well follow the leader, men!" As soon as they entered the wooded area the terrain changed to rocks and hills. The girls climbed and hopped and giggled as they went. While the boys were having a bit more trouble.

"Haruhi why did you let your cousin trick us into doing this?" The two girls stopped and looked back to see Tamaki trying to get across a gap.

"I didn't trick you into anything. Just jump." With that the girls darted forward between the rocks.

"Boss why did you volunteer us for this?" Kaoru asked as he hopped over Tamaki.

"Yeah this sucks."

"It's a chance to see what Ami and Haruhi do for fun. If you'd stop complaining you'd notice how beautiful this place is." The boy glared at Kyoya as he passed them without a lot of effort.

"Have you done this before?" Kyoya smirked back at the boys before he continued on to catch up with Ami.

"Are they still trying to get over that crevice?" Haruhi asked Ami quietly as they listened to the boys yelling. The two girls had hidden in a small cave and were waiting to try to scare the boys.

"Dammit I think they're stuck, we better go help them." Ami walked out of her hiding spot just in time to run into Kyoya. She screamed since she had thought all the boys were still trying to get across. Almost as soon as she screamed the boys finally came over the rock.

"We'll save you Ami!" Kyoya pulled her out-of-the-way just in time for the twins to crash onto the ground.

"I'm fine, Kyoya just scared me."

"Don't feel bad Ami."

"Yeah Kyoya is a scary guy." Ami snorted at the twins as they stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Oww!" Tamaki freaked out and started slapping his arm. "Haruhi these bugs are attacking me!"

"Good lord man they're just Mosquitos." Ami laughed at Tamaki as he flipped shit for a moment before she dug into her backpack for the Mosquito spray she had brought. Since he wouldn't shut up long enough for her to tell him she had it Ami threw it and pegged him in the face.

"Good shot." Ami smiled up at Kyoya and Tamaki nearly drowned himself in the spray.

"That stuff smells." _Damn rich people. _Ami started to walk without the others but didn't get more than a few feet when Kaoru started freaking out.

"Hikaru there's a bug on your leg!"

"Get it off!" Ami sighed before she turned around and marched up to the hopping twin and grabbed his ankle.

"Congratulations you have a tick. They drink your blood until the get fat and fall off."

"It's drinking my blood!"

"Oh Hikaru! I can't stand the thought of living..." Ami kicked the twin she wasn't holding by the ankle.

"Now is not the time Kaoru. Hikaru hold still so I can burn it." As she pulled a lighter out of her pocket the twin in question jerked his leg away.

"You can't burn it, it's attached to me! You said it would fall off!" Ami rolled her eyes at Hikaru and ran at him.

"Stop being such a baby it could be weeks before the damn thing falls off."

"No!" Ami chased him around for a few minutes before she gave up.

"Whatever, if you're skin starts black and rotting off don't come crying to me."

"Alright, alright burn it before it kills me." Ami smirked and quickly flicked her lighter to burn the little thing before he could change his mind.

"There you big baby, I told you it wouldn't hurt."

"This place is going to kill us all!"

"Tamaki you drama queen if ya'll can't handle this then you aren't invited to hang out with me and Haruhi when we do fun things."

"We like hanging out with you," Kaoru said softly.

"Just not getting eaten alive by flesh-eating bugs," Hikaru muttered darkly.

"Don't be to upset with them Ami, they aren't used to doing commoner things." Ami looked over at Haruhi for a few seconds before both girls started laughing.

"What?"

"Did we do something funny?"

"They've lost their minds we're all doomed!" Ami wiped a stray laughing tear from her eye before she pointed at the boys.

"You guys are pathetic, you know that? Here we are in one of the few beautiful places of the world and all you can do is complain." After that Ami turned and walked away from the others to enjoy nature herself.

"Mind if I join you?" Ami smirked up at Kyoya and shrugged.

"If you can keep up without complaining." As she led the way Kyoya tuned back and smirked at the twins as they glared at their retreating backs. Ami gladly led the way over rocks and hills as Kyoya followed her.

"Do you do this often?"

"We used to but mostly Haruhi and I thought it would be fun to drag you guys through the woods. However, right now they're just annoying me with all their complaining. They're being so loud that they're scaring off all the animals." When Ami's cellphone beeped she pulled it out to read the text. "Haruhi wants us to wait for them." They stopped as they reached a flat area by a lake and sat on a rock near the water. Ami pulled her backpack off her shoulder and dug around for a moment before handing Kyoya one of her granola bars. It wasn't long before they could hear the other talking.

"Hey Ami?" Ami hmm and looked up just in time to see Kyoya's hand shoot out to push her into the water.

"HEY!" Ami screamed when she came back up. She looked over just in time to see the twins jumping in. It wasn't long before they were all in the water splashing and shoving each other over. Ami reached over and dunked Hikaru under the water. When he came back up spluttering she pointed at his face. "That's for making me chase you!"

"I'll avenge you Hikaru!" Kaoru dunked Ami in return and the three of them laughed as they took part in a dunking war.

"I hate to point this out but it's getting late. We should probably head home." Ami looked over to see a godly sight. Kyoya was standing on the shore without a shirt with his hair dripping in his face as he glared at the twins.

"But we were having fun." Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Ami back against him.

"Let me go!" Ami tried to shove the boy away but couldn't seem to get free. The next thing she knew she was free and Kyoya was shoving the other boy under water. Kaoru quickly came to the aid of his twin as Ami quickly slipped out of the water and walked over to where Haruhi and Tamaki were standing.

"Ami just a thought, you probably should have worn a different shirt." Haruhi said pointedly as she took in her cousin's appearance.

"Hey I didn't jump in, Kyoya pushed me. If I had planned to go swimming I would have brought a swim suit and told everyone else to so we would soak my truck. I'm glad I keep towels just in case." Ami gathered her backpack as the other three boys trudged out of the water. The three of them froze when they noticed her standing there. Ami blushed ten shades of red and spun around to start walking.

"Um... Tamaki what are those things on your back?" Kaoru asked suddenly since the twins and Kyoya were the only ones standing behind him.

"They appear to be leaches. Another blood sucking creature of nature." Kyoya offered before Tamaki started spinning around.

"They're stealing my precious life force Haruhi do something!" Haruhi looked over at Ami who simply tossed her the lighter.

"Don't look at me I got the tick and he's your boyfriend." With that Ami started to head back to her truck to prepare it for all the wet teens that were about to ruin it. By the time she was done covering her seats the others had finally caught up to her. The twins were dragging Tamaki. "So did he faint or did you knock him out?"

"Fainted," the twins said together as they stared at her.

"Will you stop staring at me!" They looked away after Ami snapped at them. This time the twins sat in the back with Tamaki while Kyoya sat up front with the girls. The boys had called ahead to have their drivers pick them up at the girl's house. Once they arrived the boys jumped out of the truck to hug their respective drivers for driving to wonderfully.

"Where is your driver Kyoya-sempai?" Ami looked around and realized that Haruhi was right about Kyoya not having a ride.

"Actually I thought I would help you girls unload the truck and then maybe get a ride home from Ami."

"Why didn't we think of that!" The twins yelled at each other as they reluctantly climbed into their own vehicle.

"Don't have too much fun," Tamaki called with a wave as he got into his own limo. As promised Kyoya helped them unload the back of the truck and then waited by the truck for Ami.

"Sorry I had to get the key from Haruhi so she could go to bed." Kyoya waved her off as he walked around to get in on the passenger side.

"It's fine after all you are the driver." Ami laughed and once Kyoya had informed her on where he lived she put the truck in drive.

"Honestly I'm surprised you wanted me to drive you. Most people can't handle my driving." Kyoya ran his fingers through his damp hair before he looked over at her.

"I find it thrilling. I've never ridden with anyone that pushes the speed limit as far as you do." Ami grinned over at Kyoya evilly.

"You want to go for a ride before I take you home?" The black hair boy beside her rose an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Sure." Ami took the truck out-of-town so that she was blazing down the country roads. With both windows down driving as fast as she dared on the dirt roads she felt more free than she had in years. When she howled out the window at a couple stray dogs Kyoya laughed at her. She certainly was different from any of the girls he knew.

"I better take you home before Haruhi thinks we got lost."

"Wouldn't want her reporting us missing after all." When Ami pulled up to Kyoya's house she whistled in appreciation.

"Damn, your house is huge." Kyoya chuckled quietly before he opened the door.

"That it is, thank you for the ride."

"Oh it was probably more fun for me than it was for you." Ami laughed as Kyoya hopped out of the car. He turned around and was about to close the door before he smirked at her.

"By the way, pink suits you." With that he closed the door and walked inside leaving her blushing and stuttering in shock.

"That jerk, commenting on my bra," the girl finally shouted when she regained her voice. She jumped when her phone started ringing. "What," she asked irritably as she started to head back to the apartment.

"Nothing I was just making sure you didn't get lost at the shadow kings house."

"Shut up Haruhi I'll be there in a few minutes." Ami hung up and made her way back to Haruhi's house to see that Tamaki's limo was back. _You just wanted me out of the house so you could make out. _Ami thought irritably as she unlocked the door. Ami hesitated to open the door before she covered her eyes and walked in. "Ok I'm back if you guys are naked you better warn me."

"We are NOT naked! How could you suggest such a thing!" Ami peeked through her fingers to see that the couple in question had definitely been making out since their hair was messed up and their clothes had been pulled at odd angles.

"Yeah whatever, the only reason ya'll aren't naked is because you thought I'd be back sooner." As Tamaki waved his arms and sputtered indignantly Ami walked around them both back to her room. "Whatever I'm going to bed. I don't care what ya'll do as long as you don't wake me up."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Enjoy the chapter!

"Absolutely not," Ami yelled as the boys cornered her.

"You have to wear it!" Today the boys had decided to cosplay as greek gods. The room was decorated to look liek they were in the clouds. Tamaki was Zeus. Kyoya was Erebos. Hikaru was Hypnos. Kaoru was Morpheous. Haruhi was Apollo. And they were trying to convince her to be Ares.

"I am not the god of violence and bloodshed!"

"Weren't you just telling us that you would kill us if we made you wear this?" Ami glared at Kyoya as he removed her arguement. She snatched the costume and went to the changing room. As she slipped the helmet over her head she had to admit that she looked good, manly but good. As she walked out she saw that there was a strange girl on a pedestal.

"And as your manager I can't believe you never told me we had another member!"

"Calm down Renge it's not that big of a deal."

"Who is she?" Ami asked as she walked up to Haruhi.

"I'm Renge the clubs lady manager!" Ami looked over to Haruhi waiting for an explanation.

"I guess there a romantic video game where one of the characters looks like Kyoya. Renge was in love with that character and projected her feelings onto the real Kyoya until she realized the real Kyoya is nothing like the game. Now she just shows up from time to time." Ami didn't know whether it was the bad mood from being stuck in heavy armor or is is was something about the girl herself. All she knew was that she didn't like her attitude. Suddenly the girl hopped down from the pedestal and pointed a finger in Ami's face.

"You, boy, what is your name?" Ami looked around the girls finger and took her in from head to toe. When Ami noticed the girl blushing she smirked as she realised what the girl thought she was doing.

"Get your finger out of my face before I bite it." The girl shot backwards yelling about boys not respecting her position.

"You'll have to excuse Ami, Renge. He can be rather moody at times." Renge perked up at the mention of her name.

"Wait I know that hair, are you Ami Fujioka?" Ami growled under her breath before she turned to walk toward her couch.

"It apears I need to speak with my publicist about getting a haircut." Haruhi laughed as she joined Ami on one of the couches.

"Come on Ami, Renge isn't that bad." Ami glanced over to see her smiling and touching Kyoya's shoulder as she laughed.

"You're right, she's worse." Haruhi followed Ami's line of vision and grinned over at Ami.

"You're jealous." Ami's glare fell from her face as she snapped her head around to look at her cousin. She was about to chew out her cousin for suggesting such a thing when the twins appeared on either side of her.

"Who's jealous?"

"Nobody is jealous of anybody now go to your own damn table!" The twins grinned at each other before making themselves comfortable on her couch.

"Aww but we want to know the secret!"

"After all secrets don't make friends you know." Ami looked over to Haruhi for help only to realize she had once again been left to fend for herself.

"Both of you go away before I kick you away." They both wrapped their arms around the girl as they blatantly ignore her death glares.

"You have no reason to be jealous," Kaoru started.

"You beat her in every way," Hikaru finished with a whisper in her ear.

"It's time to greet the ladies go to your own table." Ami looked up and gave Kyoya a thankful smile as he forced the twins to leave. "Still think boys are scary?" Ami giggled at Kyoya's comforting reminder about their past conversation.

By the end of the day they were exhausted. The greek god outfits had gone over quite well with the girls. Just before the girls left Kyoya rang a bell to get everyones attention.

"Before you all leave I want to announce that the Host Club will be throwing a Masquerade Ball this friday. So be prepared to dance the night away." _Masquerade Ball? These guys have way to much time on their hands. _As Ami helped the guys clean up and gather the tea cups she was surprised when the twin appeared in front of her.

"What gender are you planning to dress?" Ami blinked at the two for a moment unsure of what they were asking.

"Huh?"

"Boy."

"Or girl." Ami continued to blink at them until they reitterated.

"For the ball?"

"Oh! I don't know. I supose boy since no one at this school knows I'm a girl." Haruhi walked up and took the cups that Ami was holding before she gave her opinion.

"You could always do what I do and bring both. Start and end as a boy but during the dancing go for girl. It's not like anyone can tell during a Masquerade."

"True, I don't know I'll have to think about it."

"You know our mother works in fashion and if you wanted we could get you're costume custom made." Ami laughed and rolled her eyes at the two boys that were obviously trying to get on her good side.

"I could get that done myself boys. I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that to impress me." Ami walked off toward the hallway to wait for Haruhi. "Bye Kyoya." As she was walking out the door she missed the muderous looks the twins were giving the other boy as he smirked triumphantly.

By the time Friday rolled around Ami had decided to go with Haruhi's plan. After all no one would know it was her. She stood with the boys and Haruhi on the stairs as the ladies walked in with their dates. Kyoya's mask was the goblin king, Tamaki's mask was blue and green with feathers on on side, Mori-sempai was wearing a plain green mask, Honey-sempai was wearing a plain red mask, the twins were wearing matching red devil masks, Haruhi's mask was blue and looked like a cat, and Ami was wearing a black and white fox mask.

"Welcome ladies, to our Masquerade ball!" They all said the greeting line before Kyoya explained the rest.

"At the final stroke of midnight we will be revealing our true selves. Enjoy the evening of dancing and refreshments." The girls clapped before the music started and the boys went down to join the other party goers. Ami cringed at the classical music as she found a safe corner to hide in. Fancy parties were not her thing although really when they called it a ball she should have expected it. As she watched the others dance with girls she found herself wanting to go change so she could be one of them. Being the one to ask girls to dance was awkward when you were a girl yourself. When she noticed some of the girls that requested her often coming toward her she forced a smile on her face.

"Ami-kun aren't you going to dance?" Before she could say that she didn't like dancing to classical music a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder.

"Of course Ami is planning on dancing. After all he is a host." Ami shot a glare up at Kyoya as he smiled at the girls. He gave her shoulder a light squeeze before he let go and walked away. Ami sighed before she stood up and held out her hand to the girl that had spoken to her.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course Ami-kun!" Ami led the girl out onto the floor where the other hosts were and fell into leading the girl the way she had been trained to do. She disliked how fake it made her feel. Dancing like this with girls always felt wrong to her and reminded her of just how much she hated living as a boy. She danced on auto pillot and when the song was over she bowed and went to find a new corner where girls weren't begging her to dance. When she found a place she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Haveing problems?" Ami's eyes snapped open to glare at Kyoya.

"No." Kyoya scoffed before he leaned against the wall beside her.

"I just realized you are a terrible liar." Ami sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Just tell me what you want and go away." Kyoya smirked at the obviously exhasperated girl. She really was an odd one.

"You should probably dance with a few more ladies before you slink off to hide." Ami pushed off of the wall and placed her hands of her hips.

"Do you have any idea how awkward it is for me to ask girls to dance?"

"You'll be fine. Just put on that charming smirk you wear so well and go through the motions." Ami rolled her eyes at him before she marched off to find another one of her annoying fans to dance with. Once she was away from him she stopped for a moment and closed her eyes and centered herself for a moment. When she felt calm again she put on that smirk that tabloids swore could melt any woman and continued on her way. She had danced with several girls before Haruhi came and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Please forgive my interuption but I'm afraid I must steal my cousin from you." Inwardly Ami was screaming for joy that she wouldn't have to dance again until the end of the night.

"Until next time my dear." Ami kissed the other girls hand before she took off to follow Haruhi.

"Come on we can go change in one of the classrooms." Ami followed Haruhi into the classroom where their dresses were waiting. Haruhi's dress was light pink with inlaid jewels that sparkled when the light hit them. She also had a wig and her mask was pink with white feathers. Ami pulled off her wig leaving her hair up in the bun as she stepped into her own dress. It was a white strapless ball gown with jewels on the bodice that looked like they were dripping down to her waist. Her mask was white with a couple black feathers flaring off on the right side. Once they were both ready they went downstair and snuck back into the party without being noticed. Haruhi went to go find Tamaki while Ami found a chair to sit at.

"May I have this dance." Ami turned to smile at Hikaru and give him her hand.

"I supose you may." He led her out to the dance floor and led her into the dance. When Ami spotted Haruhi dancing with Tamaki she gave the other girl a thumbs up. The blonde boy was weird but he made her cousin happy and they made an adorable couple.

"May I cut in?" Kaoru suddenly took the place of his twin and Ami couldn't help but laugh at the pouting look on Hikaru's face.

"I think you may have hurt his feelings." Kaoru grinned at her as he shook his head.

"Nah, he'll pout but that's about as far as it goes."

"I wish I had someone I was that close to."

"You have Haruhi."

"True but Haruhi has Tamaki." Kaoru spun her as the dance required before he continued talking.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Ami laughed at the absurdity of the question.

"No, my publicist would die. He already has to fight off people thinking I'm gay. The only thing that allows him to succeed is that there are people that claim to have slept with me."

"Wow that's a bit unusual."

"So I'm told." Hikaru spun her away again but this time sombody else caught her and led her away. Ami looked up at frowned at Kyoya. "I was having a conversation."

"You clean up nicely. Now will you tell me what was so bothersome about dancing." She noticed his change of subject but chose to go along with it.

"It makes me uncomfortable to ask other girls to dance. It reminds me of how much of my own life I have given up to live as a boy. Before tonight I've never been asked to dance in my life, it's really nice."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Over Ami's head Kyoya spotted one of the twins and quickly lead her away through the crowd away from him.

"I am although next time I vote we have my kind of party." Kyoya raised his eyebrow at her as he dodged another twin through the crowd.

"And what kind of party would that be?"

"As Tamaki would say, the commoner kind."

"If it's anything like hiking I don't think he would survive it." They both laughed at the thought. When Kyoya spotted Haruhi coming towards them he reluctantly pulled Ami to a stop. "I think it's time for you to go change." Ami followed his glance to see Haruhi waving her over.

"It appears so." Kyoya smiled down at her softly before he took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Ami's breath caught in her throat as tingles spread from her hand up her arm. No boy had ever done that to her and before this moment she had no idea what sort of effect it had on girls. The funny thing was that she had been ending dances with girls that way for years.

"Until next time." As Kyoya's words reached her ears she nodded quickly before taking off hoping that she had moved fast enough to keep him from seeing her blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Instead of answering Haruhi's question she grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back to the room their clothes were in. "Hello? Ami?" Ami continued to ignore her and she changed into her boys clothes. "What the heck is the matter with you."

"Kyoya kissed my hand." Haruhi grinned like an idiot as she realised exsactly why her cousin was flipping out. She had reacted the same way the first time it was done to her.

"Well stop thinking about it. If we go back dressed as boys with you blushing somebody is going to think something happened." Ami blanched at the idea of anyone thinking such a thing and the blush quickly disapeared. Once they had both changed back the girls went back out to the party. This time Ami happily dancing with a girl as she worked to keep thoughts of a certain boy wearing glasses out of her mind.

"Attention everyone!" As soon as she looked up at the aformentioned boy she was once again blushing. "It's almost midnight as the clock begins to chime help us count down the reveal!" Ami didn't join the crowd in counting as she suddenly felt like she was standin alone in a crowded room as she stared up at Kyoya. She snapped out of it just in time to pull off her mask with the others. After that everyone started to head home. by the time the last guest left it was 1 in the morning and Ami was falling asleep while to help clean up.

"You little chickadees should go home." Tamaki pushed Ami and Haruhi toward the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Haruhi was about to except the twins offer when Ami clapped a tired hand over her mouth.

"We're gunna walk." Haruhi hummed in surprise as Ami dragged her out. "Shh I have to talk to you." Once she let Haruhi go the girl nodded and followed Ami outside.

"So why did you make us walk?"

"I think I like Kyoya." Haruhi stopped walking and blinked at the other girl.

"Wow, that's not what I expected this conversation to be about at all." The other girl glared at Haruhi as she started to giggle.

"This is serious Haruhi! What do I do!" Haruhi stiffled her giggled for a moment as she pretended to look thoughtful.

"You could always request him." As Haruhi burst into a laughing fit Ami threw up her arms and walked away.

"I don't know why I come to you for anything!" Haruhi quickly caught up with her flustered cousin and hooked their arms together.

"Aw come on it's not that bad. Just go with the flow and see what happens." The taller girl sighed angrily as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This conversation requires alcohol."

"Dad has some hidden under the sink at home?"

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. You know this site should have an OC option in every category when it comes to characters. That way people who prefer to read OC stories for certain characters can actually find them. Sorry, mini rant, ok here we go, hope you enjoy it.

Ami was helping the boys set up the club room when the door opened and a man on a cellphone walking in. He had black hair and blue eyes and he wore an obviously expensive suit.

"Oh hey it's a guy."

"What's he doing here?" Ami brushed off her uniform as she walked past the twins.

"That would be my publicist." As soon as she spoke the man snapped his phone closed and looked at her.

"There you are. You know if you were going to come to school... This way... you should have called me." Ami rolled her eyes at his attempt to avoid telling the boys that she wasn't one of them.

"Kiro, stop trying to be discreet because you suck at it. These guys already know about me."

"WHAT! What were you thinking! You don't know if you can trust these boys! It's much worse than I thought!" Ami crossed her arms as the others slowly walked up behind her.

"Are you done yet?" Kiro seemed to deflate at that comment.

"Ami seriously, how do you know you can trust them?"

"Ami is currently bringing in profits for our club in his spare time. It would be unwise to reveal that he is not who he apears to be." A hand appeared on her shoulder and Ami looked up and offered Kyoya a thankful smile.

"We've been taking very good care of her sir!" Kiro pointed at Tamaki accusingly.

"Little slip ups like that will cause the secret to be leaked!"

"Look Kiro I came here to try to be normal for a while so why are you here?" Kiro sighed and pulled out his personal organizer.

"Your school contacted me. Aparently the girls of this school have petitioned for you to perform for them at a school function. Fortunatly whatever you've been doing here has caused your success rate to raise. Several prominent families are willing to pay high amounts if you are willing to play at this assembly, and for the first time since you gained fame there are no current rumors about you being gay."

"Are you going to play for us Ami-chan?" Ami smiled up at Honey where he was on Mori's shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe. I deffinitly miss my music."

"You should do it," the twin spoke together, "that way we can hear you sing!" Ami blushed as the both got close to her and Kiro glared at them both.

"You two need to back off. Ami does not have time to be distracted by stupid teenage boys."

"Who are you calling stupid!" Kiro crossed his arms and glared at the two boys.

"Any of you that cause a threat to my client's emotional well being." The twins started yelling and tackling the man. Ami crossed her arms and moved closer to Kyoya so that her arm was touching his. Kyoya glanced down at her but didn't move away.

"You know we could use this as a way to earn the club money and you'd be doing something you enjoyed instead of dealing with girls." Ami nodded slowly as she frowned at the scene before her.

"Kiro?" The boys and Kiro froze as they looked aver at her curiously. "I'll do it you can inform the school that it is to be done this friday. All my percentage of the profit is to go to the Ouron Host Club." Kiro nodded understandingly and pulled out his phone as he walked toward the door.

"What an ass," Hikaru muttered as the door closed.

"Yeah we're not stupid," Kaoru added as Hikaru helped him stand.

"Sorry about him. Without me he doesn't get paid so boys seem a bit threatening to him."

"Your parents would kill him if they find out about this. You're suposed to be taking a break." Ami glared over at Haruhi and marched over to the shorter girl.

"They won't find out unless you tell them." Haruhi placed her hands on her hip and glared back.

"Maybe I will, it's not right to go against you're parents wishes." Ami grabbed the other girl by the wrists and slammed her against the wall.

"You will do no such thing! Why can't you just be happy for me? It's only one night!" The boys stood watching the two girls screaming at each other not sure exsactly what they should do.

"That's what you said when we were younger and for the last three years I lost my best friend! I had to go through everything alone because you were busy being famous!" Ami nearly punched Haruhi but missed as she was grabbed around the waist and pulled away from the other girl.

"I'm sorry that you lost your mom while I was gone, stop blaming it on me!" Haruhi screamed and tried to go after the other girl but Tamaki grabbed her around the waist. Ami was pulled out of the room by one of the boys with both girls screaming until the doors were closed. Ami stood there panting as she thought about marching back through the door to punch her cousin in the face.

"Why don't we go for a walk and give you a chance to cool down." Ami glanced over her shoulder to see that Kyoya had been the one to pull her out. She turned a glare on the door for a moment before she turned on her heel and started to head out of the building. Kyoya walked silently beside her without saying anything to give her a chance to gather her thoughts.

"I'm sorry about all that." Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her as they reached the fountain.

"What was that all about?" Ami shook her head slowly and crossed her arms as they circled the fountain slowly.

"Haruhi blames me for having to go through her mother's death alone. She never said it out loud until now but I always knew. She seems to think being famous is nothing but fun and parties. That's part of why she won't use the account I set up for her." Tears started to fall down her face as she esplained this and Kyoya threw an arm around her shoulder casually hoping the touch would comfort her. To his surprise she stopped and threw her arms around his neck as she broke down. Kyoya held her while she cried gently rubbing her back until she had regained control. After a few minutes she quickly stepped away. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." They started walking again unaware of the two glares settled on them from the windows above.

"I'm usually not like this. This whole experience has been stressful. I'm having to learn how to be myself and deal with things that have never happened to me before. Now Haruhi has finally snapped at me. It's not like I didn't want to be here for her I just couldn't."

"There's no point in dwelling on things that you have no control of." Ami nodded slowly before smiling up at Kyoya.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Kyoya Ootori is always right." Ami rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Aren't we a bit full of ourselves?" Kyoya cuckled at her before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder causiously. Whes he was sure she was ok with the action he answered her.

"Probably. Comes with being one of 'Those damn rich people'." Ami giggled at his use of Haruhi's words and grinned up at him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Kyoya looked up at the windows of the club room to the twins standing there watching them. He smirked when he spotted them and started leading her off in a different direction.

"Well, since I assume you don't want to go back up to the club why don't you and I go to your apartment so you can change and we can go do something. Nobody will recognize you and you can spend the evening being treated like a normal girl." Ami smiled softly at the boy beside her and nodded softly.

"I'd like that." Kyoya called for his limo and they went over to her house. "Um before I go change what should I be wearing?"

"Whatever you want, this is your night after all." Ami nodded quickly and practically sprinted up to the apartment to change only to freeze when she realised the door was locked. She nearly cried as she realised that they wouldn't be able to go out without her getting changed. She turned and walked back down the stairs slowly since she had just lost all of her excitement. Kyoya rose an eyebrow at her as she walked up to him still dressed as a boy.

"I'm locked out." The boy before her simply shrugged and held open the door for her.

"We'll just have to go get clothes for you somewhere else." Ami hesitated for a second before she climbed into the limo and they sped off. As they pulled up to Kyoya's house Ami turned to look at him oddly.

"Why would you have girl's clothes?" Kyoya burst out laughing as he got out of the car and motioned for her to stay.

"I don't, my sister is about your size."

"Oh." Kyoya disapeared into the house for a while and came back out with a brown paper bag.

"Here you are." Ami took the offered bag and looked into it to see what appeared to be a black t-shirt and jeans. Ami looked at the black window that seperated them from the driver for a moment.

"He can't see us right?" Kyoya rose an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"No, why?"

"Turn around." Kyoya looked shocked and blushed at what she was implying.

"You don't have to change in here we can stop some..."

"Kyoya don't you think people would find it odd to see a celebrity step out of a vehicle and a girl climb back in?" Kyoya swollowed hard as he realised she was right. He turned his back on her and tried his hardest not to think about the girl changing behind him. As he looked at the window he realised that he could easily see her reflection. THe gentleman in him told him not to look but the teenage hormones quickly and violently killed those thoughts when her pants came off. He drank in the sight greedily saving the images for later contemplation. He frowned as he noticed the binding around her breasts. It really wasn't healthy for any woman to do that to herself. He watched as she removed the wrappings and then redid them much more loosly since he had not provided her with a bra. He watched as she pulled on the t-shirt and then waited for her to tell him it was ok to turn around. "Alright." The t-shirt was black with red writing that stated 'My boyfriend is a vampire'. His sister had cut both sides and tied them together so that there were knots all the way down the sides. The jeans were dark at the top and ankles but faded to a light color at the knee. They were also full of holes which his sister had bought that way on purpose. The t-shirt was a lot tighter on Ami that it her had been on Fuyumi since she was better endowed but other than that the clothes fit her perfectly.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to wear your sisters clothes?"

"She's got many many many more trust me she won't even notice. So where are we going?"

"The mall." Kyoya rose his eyebrow in distaste but pressed the call button and gave his driver the order anyway.

"So why the mall." AMi smirked and crossed her arms behind her head.

"Because you failed to bring me a bra and my favorite place to buy them is there." Kyoya blushed and looked away as a pretty clear picture popped into his head of her wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. After that he stayed quiet until they got there. "Well come on rich boy, lets go." Kyoya let her drag him into the mall until she reached a particular store.

"Hot topic? This place looks like it eats people." Ami laughed and began walking inside.

"Then stay out here, I don't care." Kyoya frowned and picked himself a spot on the bench in the middle of the corridor, if she was anything like Fuyumi this would be a while.

Ami walked into the store and glanced back out the front windows to see Kyoya sitting on a bench. _Good I really didn't want him watching me bra shop. _Ami made her way to the lingerie section and picked out a red and black striped set with black lace along the bottom of the cups of the bra and going down the sides of the underwear so that you could see skin through it. As she aproached the counter she was glad to see a girl with pink hair and snake bites sitting behind the counter. As soon as the girl spotted her she smiled brightly.

"WIll this be all for you?"

"Yes, after I pay for these can I go change into them here?" The girl rose an eyebrow as she rung up the price. "Bad day at school," Ami offered hoping the girl wouldn't ask.

"Ah I see, yeah go ahead honey. We've all had days like that." Ami handed the girl her debit card and once she had it and her reciept she took the small black bag back to the changing rooms.

Kyoya had pulled out his notebook to add a few things up when Ami came out of the store. Kyoya rose his eyebrow at her and check the time on his phone. She had gotten in and out in a little less than 20 minutes. Compared to his sister that was deffinitely an improvement.

"Done already?" Ami frowned at him as she waited for him to stand so they could go.

"That took forever. I hate shopping."

"I knew there was a reason I hung out with you." Ami laughed as they started walking down back towards the exit. As they rounded a corner Ami was suddenly bowled over by someone else, smacking her head on the concrete. When her vision cleared she realized that she knew the person.

"Kaoru?" The boy blushed and scrambled to get off of her.

"Uh.. yeah."

"Good going Kaoru." Hikaru helped her up before they both stood back to look at the two of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" At her question the two of them looked at each other for a moment before they pomptly answered.

"Nothing."

"Stalking," Kyoya muttered darkly as he glared at the younger boys. Ami didn't hear him since the twins were talking.

"So what are you two doing all alone at the mall?" Ami glanced at Kyoya as she blushed she deffinitly didn't want them to know what she had gotten.

"Just picking something up and now we were just leaving." Ami tried to go around the boys only to have them both grab her.

"What were you picking up," Kaoru asked as ami tried to shove them both away.

"It didn't have anything to do with victoria's secret did it?" At Hikaru's words AMi blushed ten shades of red as she tried desperately to get them away from her.

"N-no!" Kyoya suddenly sperated them both from her with a glare.

"Leave Ami alone, it's obvious that you're making her uncomfortable and what she buys is none of your business." Kyoya placed his hand on the small of her back and gently led her away from the fuming twins. Once they got to the doors Ami stopped.

"Wow I didn't realise how dark it was."

"Do you want me to take you home." Ami quickly shook her head. She still wasn't ready to face Haruhi.

"No, but I do want to go get my truck."

It wasn't long before they found themselves driving around on backroads. She drove along different roads as she seemed to know exsactly where they were going. When the road suddenly stopped at a large grassy hill Ami put the truck in park.

"We're here." She anounced cheerfully before she hopped out of the truck. Kyoya followed her slowly as she grabbed a blanket and walked up the hill. She laid out the blanket and then flopped herself down to look up at the stars. She smiled up at Kyoya and patted the spot next to her. Kyoya shrugged before he followed her example and laid down with his hands behind his head. "Ranka used to bring Haruhi and I out here camping. We used to lay out here and see how many stars we could count before Ranka made us go to bed." Kyoya smiled to himself as he listened to her talk. She certainly was special.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. I also do not own the rights to any of the musical lyrics in this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it.

It was finally Friday night. Ami and Haruhi still weren't speaking but Ami was more than ready for her concert. The boys had taken care of the security for her and were working the concession stands until it actually started. She was dressed in white pants that had straps and strings hanging all over while her top half was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt that appeared to be tied together by strings as well. Tonight the guys that normally played her music for her were there. They actually had no idea she was really a girl and she was pretty sure they thought she was gay. She sat behind a curtain checking over the set list and making sure everything was going the way it was supposed to.

"Good luck tonight." Ami turned and smirked as Kyoya came up to her.

"Luck has nothing to do with it I'm just gifted."

"Now who is full of themselves. Kiro is coming, have fun." Kyoya ducked back out to where the other students were waiting to hear her just as Kiro reached her. He handed her the choker that she customarily wore as part of her 'image'. In real life it deepened her singing voice but no one knew that. A lot of people's voices sounded different when they sang so no one questioned it.

"Alright it's time, places guys." Ami followed Kiro's instructions and quickly took her place kneeling on the floor as the fog machines started. As the curtains rose everyone that had come to listen to her started screaming and clapping. The noise flowed through her like liquid adrenaline and as the colored light lit each of them up she was more than ready to start. They started with one of their peppy songs that was well known. Ami started jumping on the stage and quickly had those rich kids jumping with their hands in the air. Playing concerts like this gave her a sort of power that she'd never get from anything else.

"Whooo! How is everybody tonight!" She paused to hear them scream before she spoke again. "You guys can do better than that can't you?" At that the entire place roared with noise and she had to fight not to laugh as the twins howled at her from the front. "Alright you guys know me, over on my right is Kohaku on the electric guitar," she waited while the man waved and his fans screamed for him. She did the same for each of the band boys before she turned back to the music. "All righty now tonight I'm going to do some covers of some music I heard while we were out touring. I hope you like it."

_"As long as you love me!"_

The ones that knew the song were immediately screaming and clapping.

"_As long as you love me._

_As long as you love me_

_I'm under pressure, seven billion people in the world trying to fit in._

_Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning. _

_But hey now, don't know girl we both know it's a cruel world._

_But I'll take my chances._

_As long as you love me,_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke._

_As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold._

_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-love, la-la-la-la-la-la-love, la-la-la-la-la-la-love me, love me._

_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-love, la-la-la-la-la-la-love, la-la-la-la-la-la-love me, love me."_

As she sang the boys were standing the speechless it was hard to believe that her voice sounded so androgynous. If they hadn't known she was a girl none of them would have known it from listening to her.

_"I'll be your soldier fighting every second of the day for your dreams girl._

_I'll be your Hove, you can be my destiny's child on the scene girl._

_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly. _

_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me,_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke._

_As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold._

_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-love, la-la-la-la-la-la-love, la-la-la-la-la-la-love me, love me._

_As long as you la-la-la-la-la-la-love, la-la-la-la-la-la-love, la-la-la-la-la-la-love me, love me."_

As one of the other guys started to sing Ami quickly took a drink of water. She had barely started and her throat was starting to hurt. When her part started back up she quickly set down the water. As the song ended everyone screamed a clapped and she waved and grinned at the shocked looks on the boys faces. She winked for them but the girls around them swooned anyway.

"Alright now we're going to play a song from a genre of music that you don't really hear in japan hopefully you guys like it this is I want crazy hopefully you like it."

"_I'm booking myself a one-way flight, I gotta see the color in your eyes._

_Yeah telling myself I'm gunna be alright without you, baby, is a waste of time._

_Yeah our first date girl the seasons changed it got washed away in the summer rain._

_You can't undo a fall like this, cause love don't know what distance is._

_I know it's crazy_

_But I don't want good, and I don't want good enough._

_I want can't sleep, can't breath without you love._

_Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else._

_Who cares, you're all I think about. _

_I've searched the world and I know now, it ain't right if you ain't lost your mind._

_I don't want easy, I want crazy._

_Are you with me baby, let's be crazy!"_

The girls were all swaying and screaming with the new song. Kyoya couldn't help but smile at the lyrics she was singing. He found it ironic that she would sing such a song when he often told himself he was crazy for liking such an odd girl. Ami played the song through and several more before she waved and wished the crowd a simple good night everybody. The guys quickly made their way backstage where Ami was chugging a bottle of water.

"Hey guys, how was it?"

"You're amazing!" The twins said as they glomped her.

"Guys? Seriously, get off me. I'm hot and tired and my throat hurts too much to scream at you."

"Perhaps after this you should drink some tea and honey." She nodded at Kyoya as she took off her choker.

"I plan too... I take it Haruhi refused to come?" When she looked up at Tamaki he shook his head.

"No she came but she's working concessions." Ami nodded and sighed she was really tired of fighting with Haruhi.

"It's alright Ami-chan, Haru-chan is just upset right now."

"Yeah." As the boys grabbed their instruments Ami waved to them.

"Bye guys thanks for coming."

"Have a good night Aims." Once they were gone Ami turned back around to find the guys giving her odd looks.

"Aims," Tamaki repeated the nickname questioningly.

"Well yeah, that's their nickname for me."

"Why didn't we know your nickname," the twins whined together.

"Because the only humans on this planet that get away with calling me that are those three. Anyway I've got to start gathering the floor chairs and cleaning up. Let Haruhi know I missed her."

"We'll help. After all it's not right to leave all the cleaning to one person." Ami found herself smiling at her cousin's boyfriend. He was extremely obnoxious but at least he had a good heart to make up for it. The boys all helped her gather chairs until Haruhi walked into the room. Ami froze while she was carrying two chairs and stared at the younger brunette.

"Could you use another set of hands?" Ami smiled at the younger girl and nodded.

"Always." Haruhi quietly joined the guys in grabbing chairs.

"You know you sounded amazing." As the both added their chairs to the pile in the equipment room Ami grinned over at her.

"I love doing it." Haruhi walked over and pulled Ami into a hug.

"I'm sorry for blaming you all this time. It was selfish of me to want this taken away from you."

"It's alright kid, I always understood why you felt the way you did."

"AWWWW!" The next thing they knew they were being hugged by everybody except Kyoya and Mori. "That was sooooo cute!"

"Get off us!"

Eventually they got the place clean and everybody moved outside to see several limos waiting. As they walked out Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of Ami with Haruhi glaring and pulling at him.

"I told you I don't want to leave her alone!" Tamaki ignored Haruhi's yelling and focused his attention on Ami.

"Do you mind if I steal Haruhi for the night since Ranka is working?" Ami smiled and nodded while on the inside she was afraid to be alone for the whole night.

"Yeah sure go ahead I'll be fine." Ami watched as Tamaki happily dragged a protesting Haruhi away to his limo singing about alone time.

"They certainly make an odd pair."

"That they do." Ami didn't have to look to know that Kyoya was behind her. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Hey we could give you a ride!" Ami cringed before she turned around to smile brightly at the twins.

"I'm afraid Kyoya asked first. Better luck next time boys." With that she gave them a peace sign and grabbed Kyoya's hand as she led him off to the limo. Kyoya was trying not to think of what that hand would feel like in other places. Ever since he had watched her changing his dreams had been plagued by erotic visions of the girl next to him. Once they were inside the limo she sat on her knees on the back seat and watched as they drove away from the twins.

"I really wish they would take the hint and leave me alone."

"Yes well they are definitely persistent. Haruhi gave you the key this time right?"

"Actually I finally have my own, after getting locked out I thought it might be wise to get my own key." With that Ami settled into the seat properly. When they pulled up to the apartments Ami frowned at how dark the building looked. She bit her lip and hesitated to leave the bright warmth of the limo. "Um... Kyoya?" He raised an eyebrow in question and waited for her to continue. "Will you... stay. With me. Please?" His eyes softened and he nodded without any hesitation. She felt much better knowing she wouldn't be alone for the night.

"Watsuhari, I'm going to be staying here for the night. You are to come get me at 6 in the morning."

"Yes sir." Once his instructions were confirmed Kyoya followed Ami out of the limo. He followed her inside silently until they were both sitting in the living area.

"Thank you for this. I'm sorry to be such a bother to you."

"Ami you are never a bother. You haven't had any experience with being left alone and it's normal for you to feel apprehensive about it. That reminds me you need tea and honey before you end up waking up hoarse." Kyoya stood up and went to the kitchen with Ami quickly following him.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you tea."

"Riiiiiight. And how does a spoilt rich kid know how to do this?"

"We make tea at the club don't we?" Ami dropped her head onto the counter feeling stupid as she thought about it.

"Right." A short while later Ami was drinking warm tea with honey while Kyoya sipped on a cup without any honey.

"So I noticed that choker you were wearing made your voice deeper. Can you sing without it or is that the only reason you have talent?" Ami blinked at the boy standing next her in shock.

"You think I can only sing because my voice gets deepened." To say she was hurt was an understatement and Kyoya only realized his mistake as her eyes started to shimmer with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. Mostly I just wanted to know what you sound like normally." Ami's mood improved immediately as she smirked at Kyoya.

"Well you must think you're special. I don't just sing for anyone you know." Kyoya rolled his eyes and walked towards the front door.

"Alright if I'm not special then you should be able to call the twins and have them stay with you." He stopped with his hand on the door and looked at her as she stared at him in horror.

"You wouldn't." Kyoya smirked evilly as a glare covered his eyes.

"Oh but I would." He started to turn the doorknob and Ami panicked as she leapt forward to place her hand over his on the door.

"Wait, don't leave me please, I'll sing if you stay." Kyoya was frozen to the spot she was so close her could feel her body heat. Since his voice was tied up for the moment he simply nodded hoping she would move away so he could breathe normally. She stepped back quickly and went into her room to grab her I-pod. She hooked everything up in the living room as Kyoya sat against to wall farthest from her. She quickly picked up a song and turned the volume down low enough so that he'd be able to hear her but she could hear the music. When she had it selected she pressed play before quickly making herself comfortable beside him on the wall.

_"I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time._

_Deep inside, what a rush, what a rush._

_Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me._

_It's just too much, just too much._

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you._

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know._

_Do you ever think when you're all alone._

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush._

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away._

_But you know this crush ain't going away._

_Going away."_

As she was singing her voice started to get softer as she leaned her head over onto his shoulder. Kyoya found himself mesmerized by her true female singing voice. She sounded like an angel. As the song ended Kyoya grinned down at her.

"You should definitely give up singing as a guy." Ami blushed and quickly moved away from him.

"Um thanks I guess. Ooh I like this song, will you dance with me?" As the music picked up Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Ami I'm not sure you can dance to this." The girl rolled her eyes and dragged him up from the floor as she motioned for him to stand next to her.

"Come on it's easy just do what the song tells you to do." After a few minutes of the cha-cha slide Ami was laying on the floor laughing hysterically at the picture of Kyoya doing the cha-cha.

"You know if you don't stop laughing I'm going to give you a reason to laugh." Ami fell silent as she crossed her arms and smirked up at the boy who was looking at her with his own smirk.

"You couldn't make me laugh if you tried." Ami was terribly ticklish and knew this was going to get her into trouble but if she bluffed well enough maybe he wouldn't find out. Kyoya smirked and slowly stalked toward her.

"Really now? You think so?" Ami's eyes widened as she turned and ran for her room. Kyoya followed her close enough that she couldn't shut the door on him and then she had nowhere to go as he had finally caught up to her.

"Now, now, K-Kyoya. You don't have to prove it to me..." His smirk widened and there was a predatory look in his eyes as he easily backed her up towards her bed. Ami squeal as the back of her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards. Kyoya was tickling her before she had a chance to get away. "Ah! Ky-ky-kyoya! Stop it," she screamed between laughter. He got up onto the bed to get to her ribs better as he continued to make her laugh. He loved hearing her laugh like that and he was sure nobody else had ever heard that sound coming from her. It was contagious and soon he was laughing with her. As their laughter finally died down the two of them slowly became aware of the position that they had worked themselves into. Kyoya was on his knees with one of her legs on each side of him holding himself up with a hand on either side of her head. There may have been a foot of space between their faces and as all this hit Kyoya he wanted nothing more than to kiss the girl beneath him senseless. He wanted her to want him, wanted to touch her until he was the only thing she knew. And as these thoughts hit him he realized that he needed to get away from her fast before he scared her. He quickly moved away from her and walked towards the door. "Wait!" Her voice reached him just as his hand touched the doorknob to close it and his entire body froze. He didn't seem to have the will to make himself move. When she didn't speak he forced himself to.

"I'm sorry Ami that was not appropriate. I'm going to go sleep in the living room... If you need me." With that he forced himself to pull the door closed. In that moment he knew he was in danger of falling for a girl he had no business with. She couldn't do anything for him, no family ties no business gains, and yet he had nearly kissed her. As Kyoya made his way back to the living room he made a pact with himself to stay away from the girl. After this night he wouldn't let himself get any deeper than he already had.

Ami sat quietly in her room feeling more alone than ever and wondering what had just happened. Her heart hurt and she was confused. She had never felt this way before and she didn't really know what to do about it. For a moment she had thought that Kyoya would kiss her. Then he noticed how close he was and turned cold on her. She wished Haruhi was there to talk to as she changed to go to bed. When she glanced up at the mirror she realized she was crying. _I've been doing way to much of this lately. _She thought in annoyance as she rubbed her face and crawled into her bed hoping sleep would come quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Enjoy the chapter dear ones!

* * *

Ami was reasonably sure that Kyoya was avoiding her. It had been two weeks since that night and she had decided not to tell Haruhi about it. The twins were driving her crazy. Anytime there weren't girls in the room they were trying to flirt with her and it was driving her crazy. The guys had offered to take her and Haruhi to the beach for the weekend and Haruhi had volunteered for them to go. They had assured her that it was the Ootori families private beach and no one would be there so she could be herself. Which basically meant they wanted to ogle her in a swimsuit but she really didn't mind that part. She had been packed for an hour and was still waiting for Haruhi to finish.

"Hey Haruhi are you packed yet?" When she got no answer she decided to go see what was going on. Haruhi was standing over her bed staring frustrated at several bathing suits. "This is what's taking you so long?" Haruhi spun around in surprise since she hadn't expected her cousin to be behind her. Ami walked up to the bed and looked carefully at the suits. "Did you really pick these, some of them don't seem like they're your taste at all."

"They're not normally. The twins gave them to me the first time I went to the beach with them."

"Then why are you looking at them...?" Haruhi blushed lightly and looked away from her cousin.

"I wanted to look good for Tamaki..." A wide grin broke out on Ami's face as she looked much more closely at the swimsuits. She quickly picked out a light pink bikini with a frilly top.

"This one will help enhance your natural assets and the color with look cute on you." Haruhi started laughing hysterically and Ami glanced at the swimsuit in confusion wondering why it was so funny.

"You know that's the exact same thing the twins tried to tell me when they gave it to me."

"Well they may be annoying but they have good taste at least." Haruhi laughed as she tossed the swimsuit into her bag and zipped it up.

"All right I'm ready." They went back out to the living room to see Ranka standing in the kitchen.

"You girls have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Of course not Uncle."

"Bye dad!" The two of them dragged their suitcases out the door before they were suddenly taken from them.

"We got this!" The twins ran down the stairs with their bags before they could argue. By the time they had joined the boys by their limo the suitcases had already been placed inside.

"You guys are riding with us."

"The others guys went ahead to have things prepared." Ami cringed at the thought of being trapped in a vehicle with those two. She was wearing girl's clothes since they had told her it was private and she was dressed for a beach. She was wearing her swimsuit under a white tank top and a pair of short jean shorts with a pair of black flip-flops. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had on a pair of cute pink sunglasses. The boys were checking her out and not bothering to hide it.

"Come on guys, quit ogling my cousin so we can go to the beach." Haruhi climbed into the limo and Ami quickly joined her trying not to think about the fact that the boys were probably staring at her butt. Once they settled into their seats the boys waved to the driver and they started to make their way toward their weekend getaway.

"What took you so long to pack?"

"Haruhi was having trouble picking a swimsuit." Haruhi shot the other girl a look as she answered Hikaru's question without any hesitation. The boys grinned at Haruhi knowingly.

"Did you pick one of the ones we gave you?" Haruhi looked annoyed for a moment before she answered them.

"The only swimsuits I own are the ones you two gave me."

"Which one did you pick?"

"She didn't I picked it for her because she was taking to long." The twins shifted their attention to Ami with matching expressions.

"SO... which one?" Ami shrugged at them and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on the seat.

"You'll find out soon enough won't you?"

"Ah, come on Ami don't be like that!"

"Yeah Haruhi might not even swim!"

"The only reason I've never been swimming with you guys is because I was the only girl most of the time and when I wasn't, the girls there thought I was a boy."

"Oh yeah." After that it was quiet for a while Ami had nearly fallen asleep when the boys started to bother her.

"Soo Aims have you ever been to the beach before?"

"Hikaru if you ever call me by that name again I will stab you in the jugular so that you can't say it. As for the beach I've spent a lot of time on beaches doing concerts. if you're there at the right time of day they're lovely but in the middle of the day they suck."

"Why would going to the beach suck?"

"Because the sand burns your feet."

"Oh." This time the boys stayed quiet long enough for Ami to fall asleep quickly followed by Haruhi. The two of them had been too excited to sleep and had chosen to spend the night drinking instead so they were both tired.

"Ami, Ami wake up." Ami woke up to find Kaoru shaking her awake.

"What?"

"We're here, come on." When he offered his hand to help her out of the vehicle she took his hand and let him pull her out. Once she was out of the car she stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Around noon. The others are all down on the beach already."

"Alright let me get my bag and we'll go join them."

"We already took care of that come on." Kaoru grabbed her hand and led her down to the beach where the other boys were. Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting in a long lawn chair with Haruhi sitting between his legs leaning her back against his chest with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Kyoya was sitting next to them in his own chair. The rest of the boys were standing around a beach volleyball net.

"Come on Kaoru we have a game to play!"

"Can I play?" The guys all looked at her for a moment as if they weren't sure what to think of her request.

"The teams would be uneven." Ami turned toward Haruhi and yelled for her.

"Hey Haruhi come play so I can play!" Haruhi rolled her eyes but came over anyway as Ami pulled off her sandal and tossed them down on the large beach blanket the boys had sat out. She pulled her shirt off to reveal her bikini top which was black with a bunch of colored jewels arranged to look like a cherry on her left breast. The boys were staring as she ran up and stood next to Haruhi.

"Ami's on our team!"

"Yay, we get Haru-chan!" Ami joined the twins eagerly and waited for Mori to serve the ball. As soon as he did she leapt up in the air and spiked the ball violently back down at Haruhi who had to dive to avoid getting smacked in the face.

"Woah!"

"Way to go Ami!" Ami smirked and stood with her hands on her hips as she grinned at her younger cousin.

"Better luck next time shrimp, I believe it's our ball?" Haruhi glared at her cousin and threw the ball at her. As Ami tossed Hikaru the ball Haruhi stood up and prepared to actually put her effort into beating her cousin.

"Of course you realise this mean war?" Ami smirked as Hikaru took position.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Once Hikaru served the ball the real game began. Tamaki and Kyoya watched as the two girls played fiercely against each other. Kyoya was trying not to watch but in that bikini he had a hard time prying his eyes away.

"How much you want to bet Haruhi beats her." Kyoya looked over at the blonde who only had eyes for his own girlfriend and smirked.

"Let's say 100,000 yen?" Tamaki looked over at Kyoya curiously before turning his attention.

"You're on. Though I must say you must have a lot of faith in Ami to actually risk money." Kyoya ignored the comment and turned his attention back to the girls. By the end of the game they were tied and neither team could get the last point. After a long while Hikaru set the ball and Ami spiked it violently and it hit in the back middle opening just inside the line.

"You did it Ami!" Tamaki pulled out his wallet to start counting out money and Kyoya watched as the twins both hugged her as all three of them jumped up and down. He knew he had told himself not to pay her any attention but seeing that made his heart constrict painfully.

"It's ok Haru-chan it was only a game." Haruhi ruffled Honey's hair affectionately and smiled over at Ami.

"Yeah I know, but a little healthy competition never killed anybody." With that Haruhi walked up to the jumping trio. "Alright you guys no need to rub it in." With that Ami realized who was hugging her and quickly moved away from them only to have Haruhi wrap her arms around her. "Good job giant." Ami grinned at hearing her old nickname and hugged the smaller girl back.

"You to, shrimp."

"Hey we helped you know!" Ami released her cousin and turned back to the twins with a smile on her face.

"You have played hard and gained victory over your opponent. My acknowledgement means nothing." THey both blinked as she walked away down the beach toward the house. "Hey guys can one of you show me where you took my bags? I kinda want my I-pod."

"We will!" Ami glanced over at Kyoya who was obviously ignoring her as she grabbed her things from the blanket. Once she on her flip-flops and tank top she turned back to the waiting red-heads.

"Ok, lead the way." They each offered her an arm and she happily hooked her arms with theirs.

"You're room is on the second floor."

* * *

As they walked up the stairs back towards the mansion Haruhi sat at the end of Tamaki's chair.

"Tamaki why are you counting out so much money?"

"I lost a bet." Haruhi glanced over at Kyoya but he wasn't paying any attention to her since he was glaring at the trio walking away. Haruhi followed his glance and smiled softly wondering how long it would take for Kyoya to tell her he cared.

* * *

"So why does Haruhi call you giant?" Ami smiled fondly as she remembered the day that had led to their nicknames.

"Well Kaoru, it's like this. A long time ago when Haruhi and I spent more time together we were very competitive. One day I told her that I would always beat her in a growing contest because I would always be bigger. She told me that was because I was a giant. I told her no, it was because she was a shrimp. Ever since then she and I called each other that. Though I haven't heard her call me that since I became famous." After a long time of walking the twins stopped.

"Here's your room." Ami disentangled her arms and walked forward to turn the knob and walk in. She quickly found her I-pod from her bag and tossed her sunglasses on top before she went back out to the boys.

"By any chance are we having a bonfire tonight?" The two boys looked at each other before they turned back to her.

"Would you like to?"

"Yeah, with s'mores and dogs." Hikaru walked of as he pulled out his phone and was calling people as Kaoru motioned her forward. And she followed them both curiously. As soon as they were outside Ami started laughing. The boys had called for an entire truckload of wood to be brought to the beach. The fire was started by the men and then the teen were left alone. "They forgot my s'mores."

"They're by the table actually." Ami quickly followed Hikaru's directions and attached the marshmallows to the metal prongs. Honey and Haruhi quickly joined her until they were all sitting around the fire.

"So Ami does this suit your picture of a bonfire?"

"Yeah the only things missing are the dogs." The boys blinked at her oddly for a moment.

"Why would you need dogs for a bonfire? I would think animals would complicate things." As soon as the words were out of Tamaki's mouth, Ami and Haruhi were both laughing hysterically.

"Not regular dogs you dingbat, hotdogs, food." As they all looked at each other Haruhi finally got a hold of herself.

"I'm almost 100 percent sure they've never had hotdogs." Ami's jaw dropped as the boys shook their heads.

"Y'all are sheltered."

"We are not!" Ami fixed the twins with a look that said she didn't agree.

"Right, I'll be the judge of that." With that Ami hopped up and pulled off her shirt and shorts.

"Where are you going Ami-chan?" Once she was down to her swimsuit she turned to walk out to the water.

"Swimming, duh."

"But it's dark out there!" Ami rolled her eyes and ignored them as she ran for the water. Once she was waist deep she dived under and swam out. It wasn't long before she could hear another splash. When she reached the surface she looked over to see that Haruhi had joined her while Tamaki was standing on the beach freaking out.

"So how has your day been?" Ami raised an eyebrow at the other girl as they floated in place.

"Why don't you ask your real question?"

"Why are you and Kyoya suddenly ignoring each other?" Ami was glad the boys were on the beach as she blushed bright red.

"Well let's just say there was an awkward situation and he has been diligently ignoring me since then. Get your mind out of the gutter woman." Haruhi had started to smirk about halfway through the conversation so Ami smacked her over the head.

"I think he likes you." Ami rolled her eyes and looked back at the shore where she could see the boys sitting around the fire.

"I very much doubt it. Right now he's not even talking to me." Haruhi laughed and Ami found herself confused by her good friend's actions.

"Ami just trust me on this one that boy likes you. The twins too, but you've already said you aren't interested in younger boys." Ami sighed and leaned back to float in the water.

"Whatever you say Haruhi. Now leave me alone so I can relax." Haruhi shrugged and swam back to shore leaving her to her own thoughts. _Could Kyoya like me? _She chased the question around in her head for a while until she was suddenly dunked under the water. When she came up for air she found a grinning Hikaru waiting for her. "What was that for?"

"Sorry couldn't resist. Come on, everybody else went inside and I'm sure we'll have a long day tomorrow." Ami nodded softly and ducked under the water to swim back shortly followed by Hikaru. Once they reached the beach she realized they had put out the fire and there was nobody else on the beach. "Here." Ami looked over to see Hikaru holding out a towel for her as he dried off his own hair. Ami took it and started to rub herself dry.

"Thank you. Where's Kaoru, aren't you two normally joined at the hip." Hikaru rose an eyebrow at her before he answered her.

"He wasn't feeling well so he went up to bed... How did you know it was me?" Ami shrugged and bent over to dry her legs.

"What do you mean how did I know?"

"Most people can't tell us apart, the only other person that can is Haruhi."

"Most people aren't very observant then. You may look alike but you both carry yourselves differently. Similar bodies don't mean you have the same personality." He seemed to except that answer as she pulled on her clothes. "I'll be lucky if I don't get lost in this big ass house." Hikaru snorted as they walked toward the house quietly.

"I'll walk you to your room." They walked slowly without saying much and when they finally reached her door Hikaru stopped. "This one is yours." Ami offered the boy a soft smile and thanked him for walking her before she went for the door. "Hey Ami?"

"Yeah?" She turned around and froze as Hikaru pecked her on the cheek. Without another word he continued down the hallway leaving Ami standing there touching her cheek as her whole face turned red.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Reviews would be nice, otherwise I hope you enjoy the chapter. I apologize for the length of this one but heck a short chapter is better than no chapter right?

* * *

Ami knew without a doubt that she wouldn't be able to sleep as confused as she felt. She made sure she had her iPod and made her way back out to the beach. Since she was sure everybody else was inside she wasn't worried about being bothered as she put in her headphones. She quickly picked a slow lovey dovey song and started to dance barefoot on the sand. Her body flowed and moved with the music easily. Eventually she found herself dancing at the edge of the beach with water flying around her as she kicked up her feet.

Kyoya was standing at his window with the lights off enjoying the view of the moonlit beach when he saw Ami skipping down the stairs. She was messing with something that he could only assume was her iPod. Then she started to dance and her breath caught in his throat. She looked like a water goddess as she moved around the beach. He found himself thanking Kami for the perfect moonlight and hoping nobody else was awake to see the sight he was seeing. He found himself glued to the window as he watched her twirl around in the water that barely reached the beach. When she stopped he decided that he couldn't just keep watching her like some creep and quickly made his way out of his room to find the girl he had forced himself to ignore for the last two weeks.

When the song was finished away flicked through her music looking for another good dancing song.

"You know someone could come along and kidnap you out here by yourself." Ami squeaked and spun around to see Kyoya standing in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and she turned away from him as she looked for another song to drown him out with.

"I see you're finally done ignoring me." She picked a song and turned it up loud enough that he could hear it playing without the headphones. Kyoya watched as she spun away from him picking up her dance where she had left off. Kyoya watched her for a moment as she danced before he carefully moved forward to join her in her dance. He took her hands and led her into a slow dance . She smirked and let him dance with her until the song ended before she pulled off her headphones. "What do you want Kyoya." _You. _He quickly shook his head to try to push the word away.

"Look I apologize if what I did upset you. Oddly enough I like spending time with you and I guess I was a bit worried that you wouldn't want to risk hanging out with me after... that." Ami pursed her lips at him for a few seconds as he stared back down at her seriously.

"You can't just ignore me when something awkward happens. You're the closest thing I've got to a best friend, you know. You must say that Ami Fujioka is the coolest most amazing girl on the planet and then I might forgive you." Kyoya smirked at her before he repeated her words.

"Ami Fujioka is the coolest most amazing girl on the planet." Ami grinned and then found herself a seat on the beach where her toes were in the water but her butt was dry and patted the ground next to her. Kyoya grinned and sat beside her without any argument. Ami pulled out one of her headphones so that she could hear him and then shuffled through her songs looking for another one she felt like listening to. Once she picked a song she offered Kyoya the bud she wasn't using.

"Want to listen?" He shrugged and held out his hand. Once she handed it to him he placed the bud in his ear and listened to the interesting song.

"What is this called?"

"Do you like it? It's by a band called Nickelback, the song is called Trying Not To Love You." _Sounds like my life. _Kyoya thought as he listened to the lyrics.

"I do actually. Though I think my father would have a conniption if he ever heard me listening to it." Ami frowned over at the boy beside her.

"Why would he care what kind of music you listened to?" Kyoya smiled ruefully out at the ocean for a moment before he answered her.

"My father is the sort of man who only gives you credit for the things you do if you do everything to his satisfaction. Being the youngest I technically have the most to prove."

"That's no way to live. Trying to please another person. You should be living to make yourself happy and fulfilled in life."

"By living the way my father wishes for me I will be living a prosperous life with a wife who creates more connections for my family's business." Ami shook her head and stood up to leave.

"You know Kyoya. Money will never buy you a loving family or happiness. For your sake I hope you realize that before you find yourself old and miserable with nothing but money to comfort you." Kyoya watched her walk away silently as her words sank in. He sat there for several hours contemplating her words and trying to picture his life. Every picture he came up with that didn't include her made him dread his life. At the same time he knew if he chose her his father would never name him as heir to the Ootori family.

* * *

The next morning Ami was walking down the beach with her headphones in at a volume that blocked out everything the others said. As Kyoya watched her skipping down the beach he caught a snippet of conversation that had him cringing.

"You did not."

"I did."

"She wouldn't let you kiss her if she was tied down."

"Whatever you say Kaoru."

"Let's have a contest. The first one to kiss her wins."

"I already did."

"I don't believe you so it doesn't count." At this point Kyoya was more than a little irritated at the thought of them having such a contest. And more than a little disturbed at the thought of Hikaru being Ami's first kiss. He decided it would be in his best interest to get in on this contest, only to protect Ami from them of course.

"I'll play as well." The two of them looked over at Kyoya and glared.

"We'll play to! What are we playing?" The three boys looked over to Honey and Mori and shook their heads.

"You're to old to play this game Honey-sempai."

"Whaaaaat!"

"What are you playing?" Tamaki asked as he walked up with Haruhi.

"Hikaru said he kissed Ami, I don't believe him so now we're having a contest between Kyoya, Hikaru, and I to see who can kiss Ami first." Haruhi laughed and the boys looked over at her.

"I could beat you all." The boys looked shocked from Haruhi to the girl swaying on the beach.

"You could not! You're a girl!" Haruhi smiled secretively at the boy and crossed her arms.

"SO does that mean I can't play?"

"Of course it does!" Haruhi laughed and started to walk toward her cousin.

"Just the same watch and learn boys."

"Haruhi don't you dare!" Tamaki was flipping out as the other boys watched curiously to see what would happen. As soon as Ami turned in their direction Haruhi started to run at her.

"Haruhi?" Haruhi jumped up and grabbed Ami around the neck so that she slid around onto her back and pecked Ami on the cheek.

"HI AMI!"

"Get off me you weirdo. If you weren't my cousin I'd knock your teeth down your throat."

"You know you love me." With that Haruhi let go and walked back to the boys who were looking annoyed.

"You see this is why I know you didn't kiss her." Hikaru glared at his younger twin.

"Well I did whether you believe it or not."

"Do we have a deadline gentlemen?" The twins looked up at Kyoya with a glare.

"Before we leave the beach." Kyoya nodded and walked away silently telling himself that Kaoru was right about Hikaru lying.

* * *

"Hi Ami!" Ami jumped as Hikaru appeared in front of her with a smirk.

"Um hi?" She ducked around him only to find him in front of her again.

"How are you this beautiful morning?" Ami rose an eyebrow at the boy as he leaned closer than she was comfortable with. He had snuck up on her last night but she had no intention of giving him a chance at a second sneak attack.

"Lovely, now go away Hikaru, can't you see I'm busy." She ducked under his arms and continued walking down the beach as Kaoru laughed at his brother.

"Access denied!"

"Shut up it wasn't as hard when she wasn't expecting it!"

"Really now?" Hikaru face-palmed as he realized he had just given his twin a way to beat him.

* * *

Ami was inside hoping to find some kind of food. As she dug around in the kitchen she couldn't seem to find anything that sounded good. When she finally found a box of pancake mix she decided that would be what she made. She reached into the cabinet for a skillet and then turned around only to be scared to death by a person standing there. She swung the skillet without thinking and hit the person in the head hard as she screamed. Immediately, laughter burst from the door as the other boys walked in and Ami realized she had just clobbered Kaoru over the head.

"I KILLED HIM WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Hikaru shook his head as he tried to talk but her was laughing so hard that he was crying at this point.

"Ow..." Ami helped Kaoru up as she apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru, you really should sneak up on a person like that. What if I had been holding a knife instead of a frying pan?" Kaoru cringed and glared at his brother.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind in the future." Ami looked between the boys in confusion before she went back to making pancakes.

* * *

Kyoya was watching the twins carefully though he really didn't have to do anything to keep them from success. Ami was doing a good job of that by herself. Suddenly Honey-sempai started crying.

"What's wrong Mitskuni?" Kyoya watched curiously as the small boy ran around crying for a moment.

"I got a boo boo! Ami will you kiss it and make it better?" Kyoya's face dropped as he realized that the small boy intended to play whether he had been invited or not. Ami rose an eyebrow at the small crying boy as he pointed at his cheek where he had fallen on his face.

"Aren't you a little old to have your injuries kissed?" The small boy ran back over to Mori crying.

"It didn't work Takashi!" Ami looked confused for a moment before she shook her head and walked away.

* * *

Later that night after dinner Ami was back out on the beach dancing as Kyoya made his way out to her. He had no intention of trying to win the challenge but he wanted to know if Hikaru was telling the truth. It had been nagging him all day at the back of his mind and he simply had to know.

"Oh, hi Kyoya." She had noticed him and pulled out one of her headphones so she could hear him. Kyoya decided the best way to go about asking her would be to tease her.

"So a little birdie told me something today." Ami frowned at him as she started to blush. Kyoya tried to tell him self she could be blushing for some other reason as pain bloomed in his chest.

"What would that be?"

"Hikaru claims to be your first kiss." Her eyes widened and her whole face turned red.

"No! He tricked me and touched my cheek with his lips that does not count as a kiss." Kyoya smiled softly as relief flowed through him. Somehow the thought of Hikaru being her first kiss had simply seemed wrong to him.

"Knowing you I was pretty sure he was lying. I'm surprised you let your guard down long enough for him to get that close." Ami frowned up at him and stepped forward to glare into his face.

"What's that supposed to mean." Kyoya put his hands behind his back and ducked down so he was staring her in the face. Warning bells were going off in his head but he chose to ignore them.

"It means that you are very hard to get close to Ami Fujioka." She smirked at him and crossed her arms.

"You're close to me now." Kyoya smirked back at her without moving.

"You and I both know I have no intention of kissing you." Her smirk grew as she moved just a tad bit closer.

"True but you have no way of knowing what my intentions are." Kyoya's eyes widened in confusion for a moment but he didn't have time to contemplate it further as she pressed her lips against his. It was over as quickly as it had started and Kyoya was left standing there wondering just exactly why his lips wouldn't stop tingling.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review would be lovely, let me know what you think I like feedback lol.

"Camping?" The boys were asking if the girls had any plans for the weekend and Ami had replied with the one word.

"Yeah Camping and having our own little mini commoner party."

"We wanna go!" Ami shrugged and looked aver to Haruhi.

"Well I don't care if you go. You have to bring your own tent and be willing to party our way."

"Takashi and I can't go, we already have plans for this weekend." Haruhi smiled down at Honey and patted him on the head.

"That's ok Honey-sempai you guys can come next time."

"We're going!"

"Like I would miss a chance to spend time with my little flower." Ami laughed as Tamaki spun Haruhi around in a hug. Then she noticed Kyoya typing away at his laptop he hadn't been acting the same since she had kissed him. She was quite sure that she had messed up their friendship. She wouldn't tell him but she had heard them talking about trying to kiss her. Since he had taken part in the challenge she had taken that as a good sign and had silently crowned him the winner. Now that he was back to ignoring her she was sure it had been a mistake.

"Are you coming with us Kyoya?" He looked up at her with a glare on his glasses so that she couldn't see his eyes.

"I suppose I did promise you that next time it would be a commoner party." Ami smiled widely at him and nodded.

"That you did, don't forget to bring your tent. And you guys better bring tents. RVs do not count."

On Saturday night the boys were loading things into the back of Ami's truck. Including four tents, ami's battery-powered I-home, foodstuffs and a ton of pillows and sleeping bags.

"Alright guys get in we have to stop at a friend's house for one last thing and then we'll head out to the camp site."

"What could we possibly be missing?" Haruhi laughed at her boyfriends question.

"Commoner party punch."

"What's commoner party punch," the twins asked together.

"Alcohol my dear boys." The boys all traded looks before they looked at Haruhi and Ami.

"You two drink?"

"Most weekends when we aren't with you guys. Nothing better to do by ourselves when dad's working late." Ami looked around at the boys. Tamaki looked worried, the twins looked excited, and Kyoya looked indifferent.

"Have you guys ever drank before?"

"No."

"We haven't but it sounds fun."

"My experience only covers wine." The girls laughed as they pulled into a parking lot behind a liquor store. Another woman was pulling a large cooler out the back door as the two girls hopped out of the truck to help. They quickly loaded it in the back and then another cooler before they thanked the girl and climbed back into their seats.

"Who was she?" Haruhi grinned up at Tamaki.

"She is a good friend of my dad's whom Ami paid well to keep her mouth shut and get what we wanted."

"And the boss calls us evil?" Ami drove them out into the country to the same hill she had taken Kyoya when she and Haruhi had been fighting only this time she drove through the grass around to the other side of the hill.

"ALright guys come on we gotta get camp set up before it gets to dark." The boys were setting up the tents, while Haruhi gathered burnable wood and Ami started the fire. Once that was done while everyone else started bringing things into their tents Ami set up her I-home on the tailgate of her truck and selected her country party playlist.

"You know guys this american commoner music is pretty good."

"Tamaki you're an idiot." Ami hopped off the back of the truck and set up the cooler and chairs. They had managed to finish just before the sun disapeared.

"Alright here you are Haruhi, I know mike's is your favorite. As for you guys, I had her get several different kinds of liquor because something tells me you pansies couldn't drink beer. Just don't touch the mango rum or sprite because they are mine." The twins didn't hesitate to start rummaging through the cooler while Tamaki and Kyoya each took a seat around the fire and watched to see what would happen. Haruhi sat next to Tamaki and offered him her bottle.

"Here Tamaki try this. I think you'll like it they're my favorite." Tamaki hesitantly took the bottle from his girl friend and sipped it carefully.

"Actually that is pretty good." One of the twins tossed Tamaki a bottle of the lemonade.

"Then quit being a pansy and drink some."

"Yeah how often do we get this chance?" After that the twin went back to digging through the cooler. "Hey what is supposed to go with the red bull?"

"Vodka, 2 oz shot per can." The twins each pulled out a can and were about to open the bottle when they realised they had no cups.

"You guys forgot to get cups." Ami shook her head and climbed into her truck to pull the paper cups out from under the back seat.

"Nope just forgot to get them out. Here, mix me a cup of mango rum and sprite. Make the cup 1/3 rum and 2/3 sprite." After she had handed the boys the cups Ami reached over to her I-pod and flicked through the music until she found the song she wanted. As soon as it started Haruhi jumped up and started dancing. Ami jumped off her truck and quickly joined her cousin. Grabbing the drink the boys had mixed her as she went. Soon the twins and Tamaki were dancing as well while Kyoya was just watching in amusement.

"What is this song called?"

"This, dear Tamaki is called 5 o'clock somewhere." Ami looked over at Kyoya and walked over to him and placed her hands on the arms of his chair.

"You should be drinking Mr. Ootori." Kyoya smirked up at the girl before he glanced back over to where Tamaki and Haruhi were making fools of themselves. The twin seemed to be naturally tolerant of alcohol. Ami didn't even act like she had been drinking which made him wonder just how often she had done this.

"What do you suggest?" She rose an eyebrow at him for a moment before she straightened and crossed her arms.

"You want me to pick something for you?" Kyoya shrugged and went back to watching the others dance to the odd american music.

"Sure," Ami stood there looked thoughtful for a moment before she snapped her fingers.

"Do you like coconut?"

"I'm rather fond of coconut actually why?" With that Ami ran over to the second cooler and dug around until she pulled out a large bottle.

"Here, this is coconut rum. You should like it." She brought him the bottle and he humored her by opening it and taking a swig.

"There, I am drinking." Ami laughed and ran back over to pick another song and when she did she spun around happily and started to sing along.

"_I don't wanna be your monday morning,_

_Heading back to work, stuck in traffic going slow_

_Nothing on the radio_

_I don't wanna be another chore to check off on you list._

_Of things you gotta do, and places that you gotta go."_

As the song's music picked up Ami kicked off her shoes and started to jump and dance around.

_"Oh no..._

_I wanna be your friday night, sweet ride._

_Summertime, Sunshine, barefoot in the moonlight._

_I wanna be your jackpot, on the spot._

_WIde open road in a candy apple rag top._

_I wanna set you free._

_I wanna take you high!_

_I wanna be, wanna be your friday night!"_

At this point she grabbed Hikaru and made him dance with her. Kyoya felt a little stab of jealousy and took a much larger swig of the bottle AMi had left him with.

_"We can rock together, let the good times roll forever._

_Fill up our cup, make a memory, drink it up._

_I don't wanna miss another minute, wanna live it with you!_

_Neath the blue sky, fallin' in love..." _

Kyoya found himself drinking quite a bit more out of that bottle than he had planned on touching as he watched them. He was already terribly confused since she had kissed him. His every thought was filled with her. His personal fantasies had only one female subject. She made him question every goal he had ever set for himself. More than any of those things he wanted to kiss her again, properly. As the song ended Ami spun Hikaru away and he continued dancing with his twin without really noticing that his partner had changed. Ami fixed herself another drink and changed the song before she came over to sit next to Kyoya with a couple of shot glasses. SHe held one out and he took it carefully. All he could see was whip cream.

"What is this?"

"A blowjob." Kyoya and the twins froze while Tamaki and Haruhi burst into laughter.

"What..." Ami started laughing herself when she realized they had no idea what that meant.

"Rum chata with redi whip. One of my favorites and it happens to be called a blowjob. Just drink it." She downed hers and Kyoya shrugged before doing the same.

"We want blowjobs Ami! Why was Kyoya the only one to get one!" Ami fell off her chair laughing at how dirty it all sounded and soon everyone was laughing. It wasn't long before they were all sitting down drinking and laughing. Ami was sitting between Hikaru and Kyoya Tamaki was on Kyoya's other side with Haruhi sitting in his lap. On the other side of Hikaru was Kaoru. Between Kaoru and Tamaki was Haruhi's empty chair.

"Who wants to play a drinking game?" The others all looked over at Ami who appeared to be the least drunk of them all.

"Ooh let's play I Haven't!" Tamaki looked at his girlfriend in fear.

"What is I haven't?"

"Basically we go around in circles and each person announces something they have not done. Anybody who has done that thing has to take a drink. The last person with alcohol wins. We'll all pour an even amount into a cup since some of us are drinking from bottles at this point. You guys wanna play?"

"Sure!" They quickly set up their drinks and took their places back around the fire.

"Alright I'll start to show you how it works. I haven't had a maid make my bed. If you have you now have to drink." All four boys took their drinks.

"Me next! I haven't... been an only child!" Hikaru watched smugly as Ami, Haruhi, and Tamaki drank.

"I haven't had a sister." Kyoya was the only one to drink.

"I haven't ridden in a limo I owned." Every except Haruhi had to drink.

"I haven't been a girl." Both girls glared at Tamaki as they took their drinks.

"I haven't been a twin." The game continued for a long while until only Ami and Kyoya were left. Tamaki and Haruhi had already stumbled off to their tent and the twins were watching them play.

"I have never... I'm running out of things that I haven't done... gone bungee jumping." Kyoya didn't have to drink.

"I have never been on a date that wasn't for business." Ami didn't drink.

"Ooh, I've never been on a date!" Kyoya glared at her as he took another drink. He only had one drink left in the cup and he knew she had the same amount in hers.

"I've never..." Kyoya sat thoughtfully for a few moments trying desperately to think something she had done that he had not already used. He studied the twins as they watched until his eyes landed on Hikaru and he finally hit on something she had done that he hadn't.

"I've never kissed a boy."

"Damn you." Ami took her last drink and Hikaru grinned at his brother who was frowning. Kaoru went to stand up only to fall over.

"Why is the ground moving!"

"Damn I didn't think you were that drunk."

"I wasn't until I stood up!" Hikaru tried to help his brother but when he stood he realized he was just as drunk.

"Wow this stuff hits hard." Ami stood up completely fine and walked over to help Kaoru up.

"Come on you two, you're wasted. Let's get you into bed." Hikaru grinned and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Only if you're coming with us." Kyoya nearly walked over and punched him in the face. Instead he chose to stay put and drink some more only to find that his bottle was empty. Ami rolled her eyes and easily pushed Hikaru off of her toward the tent.

"That's not going to happen boys. Off you go." The twins stumbled into the tent and it went quiet almost immediately. Ami laughed quietly as she walked back over to Kyoya who found himself staring at her body. When she sat down and he focused on her face he realized she still didn't look that drunk.

"Why aren't you drunk?" Ami giggle softly and grinned over at him.

"Natural tolerance mixed with a lot of experience. I'm famous remember? I see you're empty, do you want something else or are you drunker than you look?" By the way he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her soft pink lips he guessed he was drunker than he looked. At the same time he didn't want the night to end just yet.

"I bet I can keep up with you." Ami raised an eyebrow and went to get a couple of shot glasses and the stuff to make blow jobs.

"Dear boy I will drink you under your chair." Several shots later Kyoya found himself wishing he hadn't challenged her. It seemed like every shot he took had him feeling hornier. At this point his body was trying very to tell him to just take her.

"Alright Ami I think I'm done." He stood up and was surprised to find that he didn't feel as wobbly as his brain felt. Ami studied him for a minute before she grinned.

"You're one of those drunks who don't look drunk no matter how drunk you are. Well, whatever. I'm gunna go watch the stars." Kyoya watched her walk around her truck and over to the hill. He told himself to go to bed but the next thing he knew he was laying in the grass next to her.

"You know that kiss was a tease right?" He wanted to slap himself as words started coming out of his mouth that he didn't want to say to her.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, a first kiss shouldn't just be a peck on the lips and you shouldn't have been the one doing the kissing." Ami turned her head so she could look at him and smile.

"Well you weren't going to kiss me."

"I want to." He hated how honest he was suddenly being with her. He hated how he couldn't seem to make himself shut up. And he hated how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because you'll hate me and my father wouldn't approve." She snorted and turned her head back toward the sky as she closed her eyes.

"Kyoya it wouldn't make sense for me to hate you when I already kissed you. As for your father, I already told you do what you want to do, otherwise you live your life miserably. If you want to kiss me so badly then do it." He didn't know what it was at that moment. He wasn't sure if it was how beautiful she looked or what she said but at that moment what little self-control he had snapped. Kyoya flipped over onto her and slammed his lips against hers. It was like pure fire was running through his veins. Her hands slid under his shirt and everywhere she touched felt like he was burning. Kissing her was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had. The small part of him that was still fighting against having feeling for her kept reminding him that it was the alcohol but he knew deep down that he'd never be able to give this feeling up, no matter what he had to do to get it.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Enjoy the chapter, review, please? Also thank you very much to the lovely reviewer that complimented my grammar, you made my day!

* * *

Ami woke up the next morning alone in her tent. She shot up wondering how she had gotten to her tent she remember laying on the hill with Kyoya and then... Ami blushed as soon as she remembered what had happened just before they had passed out. She had made out with the infamous shadow king. _Does this mean he likes me or was it just the alcohol? Maybe if I just act like nothing happened everything will be ok. I can pretend I don't remember anything after we started doing shots... _Ami's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the twins head popped through the tent flap.

"Do you have any headache meds?" The girl grinned at the boys grouchy faces and quickly got up to skip out of the tent.

"Good morning boys, how are your hangovers?"

"For a person that's so grouchy most of the time."

"You're way to much of a morning person." Ami shot them a wide grin before she skipped over to her truck and pulled a bottle of midol out of the glove compartment. She tossed it to Hikaru who caught it and looked at it oddly.

"Uh? These are headache meds?"

"Yeah I though those were for girls when they..."

"That's their original purpose but they also work as the best headache medication you'll ever take." They both shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water to take the meds with. "Take it slow with that water if there's anything left in your system you'll end up drunk all over again." They cringed and flopped down onto a couple of the chairs around the fire. Ami looked around and realized that all the others were still asleep. She grinned evilly as she walked over to Haruhi and Tamaki's tent.

"What are you about to do?" Ami motioned with her finger for Hikaru to come over to her. He watched as she slipped one of the tent poles out of its sleeve. Hikaru grinned and quickly went over to the other pole to do the same. Ami held up her fingers to count down from three and then they released the poles so that the tent fell down on Tamaki and Haruhi.

"AHHHHH We're being attacked Don't worry Haruhi, daddy will protect you!"

"Tamaki calm down they just dropped the tent on us." Haruhi crawled out of the tent as Ami and the twins watched the lump that was obviously Tamaki flop around.

"You want to do Kyoya next?" Both twins looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Ami you apparently don't know this so we'll save you."

"One does not simply wake up the shadow king."

"There is evil there that never sleeps." Ami stared at the two twins as if they were crazy and then shrugged and walked toward the tent Kyoya was in.

"Whatever I'm going to wake his ass up. The worst he can do is yell at me." The twins grabbed her and tried to stop her.

"NO AMI!"

"HE'LL EAT YOU!"

"What are you fools screaming about?" The three of them froze to look at Kyoya. He looked like he wanted to melt them with his eyes and Ami was reminded of the expression, 'if looks could kill.' He was standing there with his hair ruffled, not wearing his glasses, or a shirt for that matter. Ami found it difficult to breathe. She was suddenly much more aware of how beautiful the boy was.

"Ami was going to wake you up anyway I don't know why you're glaring at us."

"Yeah it's her fault yell at her." Kyoya fixed his stare on her and she grinned at him.

"Those last shots kicked your ass huh?" His glare immediately softened and he turned and ducked back into his tent.

"Whatever." At this point the twins were giving her odd looks causing her to fidget.

"What?"

"What shots are you talking about?"

"Oh after you two went and passed out we started doing shots. That's the last thing I remember anyway. At some point we must have quit and gone back to our tents to pass out."

"You don't remember anything after the shots?" Ami looked over to see a much more dressed Kyoya studying her curiously. His face was decidedly blank and she wondered if he had any memory past that point. That would make this much less complicated.

"Nope, do you?"

"No." Ami found herself relieved as she walked away missing the look of hurt that crossed Kyoya's face. Things would be so much less complicated this way their friendship wouldn't be ruined by one drunken night. What she didn't know was that Kyoya remembered everything and had planned to tell her how he felt. Finding out that she didn't remember was causing an inner heartbreak that he was making sure stayed off his face.

* * *

Since then things had gone back to normal for the boys or at least as normal as possible. Ami had put the incident in the back of her mind and acted completely normal. While Kyoya was struggling to deal with his inner battles and keep up a normal façade. He had no idea how to tell her about what had happened. He didn't even know if she would be as receptive to the idea when she was sober. What he did know was that he desperately missed the feeling of her lips against his. As he was walking past her table he found himself stopping to listen to her conversation with the girls.

"What are you working on Ami-kun?" Ami was working on writing a new song. She was doing a good job of hiding it but her sudden awareness of Kyoya was causing her problems. Writing had always been her way of venting and at that moment she needed to vent.

"I'm working on writing a new song."

"Oh does this mean you'll be coming out with a new album?" Ami shrugged as she erased a line.

"I might. Some songs I write end up getting recorded and some don't depends on what they sound like when I'm done with them."

"Are you going to be singing in the talent show Ami-kun?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be fair to the other contestants ladies."

"Oh Ami-kun you're so considerate of others!"

"He's so sweet." Ami smirked as she picked up her notepad and read over what she had written.

"You should be paying more attention to your guests." Ami shivered as Kyoya's warm breath slid over her ear. She looked back quickly to see he was already walking away. She quickly put away her notepad hoping the girls wouldn't ask about the way her breathing had changed. She tried to give the girls her attention she really did. But out of the corner of her eye she was locked onto the boy who had undoubtedly caught her attention. She watched his push his glasses up his nose in that typically cool way and felt a pang of jealousy at the way he treated those other girls. Suddenly his eyes snapped to her and she blushed and turned away quickly embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Hey Ami," Hikaru said as he and Kaoru approached.

"Our mother wants you to come over to our home." Ami blinked at the boys curiously for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Why?"

"She has a business proposition for you."

"She wants you to be the face of her new line of clothing." To say she was shocked was an understatement. Kimiko Hitachiin was a well-known fashion icon and she had requested that Ami be the face of her new line. This could be major for her career as a musician. Ami quickly reached into her backpack and pulled out one of the cards her publisher had given her.

"I'm in. Here, have her call my publisher so they can work out the details." Kaoru took the card from her and the boys walked back over to their table. Ami couldn't believe her luck and was extremely high-spirited.

* * *

Ami rode with her publisher to the Hitachiin estate. As soon as they arrived she was rushed inside into Kimiko's personal studio before she had a chance to study the house. There were different types of clothing everywhere and there was a photographer working in the corner to set up everything.

"Ah you must be Ami Fujioka. It's nice to meet you." Ami took the offered hand and shook amiably.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Hitachiin." The woman smiled down at Ami and began circling her.

"Ah yes, you'll do fabulously. You have such a strong presence that you won't be overpowered by the other two models. Come along let's get you into wardrobe. I've been made aware of your scar so none of your looks are shirtless." Ami smiled at Kimiko as she rattled on about the clothes she would be wearing. The story about why she never went shirtless, at least the one they told people, was that she had been badly burnt when she was younger and she was self-conscious about the scar. That was a much easier than explaining that they had to hide her breast bindings. For her first outfit she was wearing leather pants with bright green string tying the sided of the pants together along with a black button up sleeveless shirt with a polo shirt collar and a green spiked choker. They had wrapped her arm in tattered bandages and she was wearing a ton of black and green jelly bracelets. Kimiko had told her that the theme she was going for was Ami's usual punk rock style that she wore to concerts and that had been why she wanted her for the line. She was also getting to keep all the outfits she wore to promote the clothing at her concerts. She walked over to the photographer and held out her hand.

"Good morning, my name's Ami Fujioka. I'm glad to be working with you."

"You may call me Kamage, so nice to meet a young man with manners for once. I need you over there. Give me tortured angsty teenager. Should be reasonably easy for you." Ami nodded and walked onto the set. Basically it looked like a city scene with a brick wall. Ami had no problem posing and according to the photographer she was giving him gold with each outfit.

"How's it going?" Kamage grinned at Kimiko.

"This kid is a natural. We got a lot of good shots of him."

"Good, Mr. Fujioka you can go get lunch while the other two take their photos. Once Mr. Hamtaro is done with their shots we'll have you all model together and then we'll be done for the day."

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you ready for us yet mom?" Ami spun around to see the twins wearing matching leather pants with large cuffs around the ankles that tied together at the side like her first outfit had. They were also wearing long-sleeved white button up collared shirts and they were only buttoned halfway exposing large amounts of chest. She felt her jaw drop. She had known they were good-looking boys but she never would have guessed that they worked as models for their mother.

"Yes boys get over here and do your stuff." Ami stood and watched as the twins easily fell into posing with each other. They were so in sync that Ami doubted they had any bad photos. She found herself feeling extremely nervous about posing with the two good-looking boys. She made herself walk away to get something to eat and tried not to think of her oncoming doom. Once she was done eating they dragged her out and put her back into her first outfit before sending out back to the photographer. The twins were leaning over the photographer.

"Come on let us look!"

"Yeah what if we don't like the way we look in the pictures!" Ami rolled her eyes as she made her way onto the set.

"Leave him alone you two. He's the photographer, so he would have been the first person to tell you if you were taking bad pictures. Now get over here so we can get to work." The twins smirked at her and practically prowled over to her. It was at this moment that she realized they may have had something to do with Kimiko choosing her.

"Alright you three. Ami, I want you to exude power and confidence. Think of the other two as backup dancers and you feel like you're better than they are. Kaoru, Hikaru, you two are begging him to accept you. You worship the ground he walks on. Let's get started." Ami closed her eyes and crossed her arms as she pulled forth her inner diva. Kaoru crouched down on her left looking up at her and grabbing her belt with his left hand. Hikaru took a position behind her on the right and wrapped his arms around her waist while resting his face against her hip. "Beautiful guys really look like your tortured by Ami's mightier than thou attitude. Ami you're doing great just look at them with contempt in your eyes like they are the gum on your boots." Soon the posing became a bit more provocative and ami found herself having difficulty dealing with the two male bodies pressing against her.

"You know you could back off you know." Ami muttered as Hikaru posed with his head over her right shoulder.

"This is what the photographer wants," Hikaru muttered back before they changed positions.

"Yeah people will love this stuff Ami," Kaoru added quietly.

"After all everyone fantasizes about being with twins." After Hikaru spoke they both posed in a way that had them close enough to her ears that no one else would hear what they said.

"Because two lovers are better than one." Ami turned neon red at their words and Kamage started clicking like crazy.

"Yes! Yes! Hold it there boys, that's perfect! Alright we're done. Great job everybody!" Ami immediately broke away from the smirking twins and practically ran to get changed back into her own clothes. She had never felt so uncomfortable in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Hello Lovelies. Hope you enjoy the chapter please review. Also another special thank you to Miss Peppy Red Head thank you so much for the review you made my day!

* * *

Ami had to stop when she reached the doorway of the club room. All the guys were dressed in Kimiko Hitachiin's newest clothes looking like rock gods. Tamaki was wearing all white. Kyoya's was black and blue. Mori's was zebra patterned. Honey's was tiger patterned. The twins were wearing green. Haruhi was wearing red. They all had rock star hairstyles and some of them had even opted for a little eyeliner and black nails.

"Is this supposed to be funny?"

"No my dear Ami! Today your king has decided we will pay tribute to the world of music you love so much! The twin's mother made up all the outfits for us."

"Yeah Ami we even posted some of our mother's new adds around the club room." Ami went pale and slowly looked over at the picture and was shocked to see which one their mother had chosen. It looked like three guys standing together very sexily. But if you looked at it knowing the boy in the middle was a girl it actually looked a lot more provocative. Kyoya was glaring daggers at the twins. He knew they were the reason Ami had been chosen for their mother's clothing line. Normally the two devils did all the modeling themselves. Looking at the add that would be running all over the world had his blood boiling.

"You will remove these from the club room! I can't focus with this in here. You guys tricked me into doing this crap on purpose." Suddenly Hikaru threw his arm around her neck and leaned close to her ear.

"You didn't seem to mind being our toy." The girl blushed all the way down to her toes and shoved the red-head away from her.

"I belong to no man!" It was at this moment that the door opened to reveal a tiny girl with black hair that had streaks of green. As soon as she spotted Ami she was across the room and screaming.

"Oh there you are my darling prince Ami! I missed you so much It's been so long that I simply had to see you!" Ami glared at the girl's head as she rubber it against Ami's chest.

"Good afternoon Ms. Anderson." The boys watched as Ami stood there, waiting for the secret girl to snap on the new leech. But were shocked when she did nothing.

"Oh, is this the girl you wrote about in your letters?" Ami nodded slowly at her younger cousin as she waited patiently for the annoying girl to release her.

"Wrote about? Who is she?" At the question the girl suddenly released Ami and pointed her finger in Tamaki's face.

"I am Prince Ami's biggest fan! Corinna Anderson! I love Prince Ami more than any other girl possibly could! In fact he's my fiance!" Ami rolled her eyes and walked off towards the dressing room.

"Whatever just stay out-of-the-way." Once Ami disappeared into the changing room Corinna started to sneak over until the twins appeared in front of her.

"My, my you weren't thinking of peeking were you?"

"Surely she wasn't Hikaru?

"After all, That would make her a peeping tom." They finished the line together and the girl immediately crossed her arms.

"I was not you have no proof!"

"How unladylike." Ami walked out at this moment dressed in the black outfit with the green strings on the sides that the boy's mother had made for her.

"Oh Prince Ami you look so dreamy!" Ami gritted her teeth and quickly stepped to the side when the girl tried to hug her again.

"Ms. Anderson don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?"

"Oh prince Ami always thinking of others and keeping me on schedule! But no, today I have nothing to do so I came to visit you!" Ami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Of course you did." At this point Kyoya stood between Ami and the strange girl.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but are you a member of this school?" Corinna froze and chewed her lip anxiously.

"Well no."

"Then I'm afraid I must ask you to leave or else I may have to call security. This is a private school and you cannot be here unless you are a member." Corinna glared at the boy who was ruining her plans to spend time with her future husband.

"Fine! Be that way, I'll see my prince later then." Ami glared at the girl until she was out the door before she turned to Kyoya.

"Thanks for that."

"Oh it was really nothing, she had no business being here and bothering you while you were attending to club activities. Besides a girl claiming to be your fiance would lose profits for the club." Ami sweat dropped as Kyoya walked away. _You know I would have thought if he wanted to kiss me so badly that night he wouldn't continue to be so cold toward me. _Since Honey and Mori were there Ami eventually found herself with some spare time. _Did he really only kiss me because he was drunk? _Ami turned her head to catch sight of Kyoya typing away on his laptop. She watched him for a moment before she decided to go see what he was doing. She walked up behind him and looked over his shoulders at the numbers her was adding up from a sheet of notebook paper.

"You typed one of the numbers in wrong." It was obvious that he hadn't heard her by the way he jumped.

"What?" Ami leaned forward pulling something the twins did to her a lot as she pointed at the screen from over his shoulder. Kyoya couldn't focus on the number she was pointing at with her chest pressed against his back. Sure she was bound, but the knowledge that her breasts were pressing against him was enough to make him uncomfortable. Just when he thought he could be normal around her without constantly wanting to kiss her senseless she does something else to make him want her. He closes his eyes and shifts uncomfortably as his body reacts traitorously to the girl.

"Yes, I see it. I do check my work before final printing you know!" He knew he sounded angry by the way she jumped away from him. He felt oddly cold at the loss of contact and extremely guilty for upsetting her.

"Sorry." He looked behind him to watch her walk away feeling a pang of longing for the girl he could only ever wish for.

* * *

By the end of the day Ami felt like crap. Kyoya was being uncharacteristically cold to her and she just knew that once she left the safety of the school Corinna would be there to annoy her further. She really didn't feel up to dealing with the girl on her walk home and she didn't want to ask Kyoya for a ride the way he had been acting. Since Everyone else had left early that only left her with one option. Ami walked up to the twins who went quiet as soon as she approached them. What she couldn't see was that Kyoya had also stopped what he was doing to see what she was about to do.

"Hey guys can I get you to give me a ride home?" The two boys blinked in surprise but quickly recovered. Kyoya's jaw dropped and he felt a stab of pain in his chest over her asking them to take her home.

"definitely!" As the two of them led her out Kyoya stood quickly wanting to stop her, to make her ride with him, but he found that no words would come. As soon as the door closed he dropped into his seat and laid his head on his folded arms on the desk. He had upset her even worse than he had originally calculated.

* * *

The ride home with the twins was not terrible. They mostly chatted about inconsequential stuff as the two boys seemed to sense that she wasn't up for being teased. It wasn't until they had already left and she got inside that she realized that Haruhi and Tamaki weren't home. She silently sank against the wall as the utter loneliness broke down the last of her strength. She sat in front of the door bawling for what felt like forever. The one and only person who she had been able to call on at times like this had been Kyoya and he appeared to be mad at her for the moment. After a long cry she forced herself up to go take a shower. She pulled off her wig and uniform without bothering to go get new clothes. No one was home so she'd just wrap a towel around herself to go to her own room. She turned on the water as hot as it would go and breathed in the steam before turning on just enough of the cold water to keep from getting scalded. Slowly the heat of the shower started to make her feel as if she was floating and then there was nothing.

* * *

"Ami! Ami! Wake up!" She barely opened her eyes at the male voice but she couldn't clearly see who was talking to her. She was acutely aware of feeling numb and shivering harder than she ever had in her life. Before she was once again taken by darkness. There were flashes of images. Red and blue lights. White rooms. When she finally woke up fully she found herself under some time of odd foil blanket that was attached to a thing that was blowing warm air. She was also connected to an IV machine. She was obviously in a hospital but she couldn't remember why.

"Thank Kami, you're awake!" Ami's eyes snapped over to see a very disheveled Ootori boy looking more strained than she had ever seen him. He was sitting on her right and rubbing her hand gently in his own.

"What happened?" Ami's voice came out as a croak and Kyoya cringed and gently hushed her.

"The doctor says you fainted from heat and when the water went cold and ran on you for so long your body temp dropped. We nearly lost you." Ami nodded slowly as her sluggish mind tried to process what he was saying.

"How did you find me?" Kyoya blushed at the memory. Now that her life wasn't in danger he couldn't help but remember her naked body.

"Well. Tamaki called to ask if I had seen you because you didn't answer when Haruhi called. When you didn't answer my call either I decided to come to the house to check on you. Since the door was unlocked I walked in. I called for you when I heard the water running and waited for a while wondering what was taking you so long. Eventually I was sure something was wrong and when I looked into the bathroom you were lying in the bathtub... You looked so pale and your lips were blue. If it weren't for the shivering I would have thought you were..." At this point he breaks off and lays his forehead on my hand. "I'm so sorry for snapping at you today, if I hadn't upset you, you would have called me and this wouldn't have happened." Ami felt her heart break for the boy who obviously felt so much guilt over all this.

"Shh, It's not your fault Kyoya." Kyoya sighed without lifting his head.

"It is." It was that moment when Haruhi and Tamaki came bursting into the room followed by a young curly red-headed nurse.

"Now listen here Suoh, you can't be in here! Family only!" Tamaki struck a charming pose.

"But madam I'm so utterly charming and I have to be by my girlfriends side. Can't you see she's upset! Besides, Kyoya isn't family!" THe nurse grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out the door.

"Young Mr. Ootori's father owns the hospital. You have no such leverage and will wait in the hallway like I told you..." At this point the door closes and Ami laughs softly. Haruhi walked over and took a seat on the other side of her hospital bed.

"Hey giant, how're you feeling?"

"Mostly numb and confused at this point. Did anyone call my parents?" Haruhi nods slowly as she looks up at the tv.

"Yeah they'll be here soon. You're supposed to stay overnight for observation." Haruhi turns her attention back to Ami and glances at Kyoya so smile softly. "He's asleep." Ami turned her attention to boy laying his face on her hand and giggled softly as she used her free hand to remove his glasses and hand them to Haruhi to place on the table.

"So he is." After that the girls fell silent and it wasn't long before Ami fell back asleep as well. It felt like seconds when a nurse roused her from sleep.

"Sorry for waking you both but I need to check your blood pressure Miss." Ami looked over to see Kyoya rubbing his eye and couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. _I wonder if he realises just how cute he can be? _The woman took her blood pressure before starting to pack up her machine.

"Oh honey!" Ami looked over at the door to see her parents standing in the doorway. Her mother looked just like her only older with a pixie haircut. Her father had a bowl haircut and wore glasses making him look like a smart man. Ami had always loved her father's glasses they were a special part of him that always made him look so wise when she needed him. HE mother rushed around to the side Kyoya wasn't sitting on and very gently smoothed back her hair to kiss her on the forehead.

"Are you ok?" Her father walked up behind her mother and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"She's been worried sick since we got the call." Kyoya watched the exchange quietly as he studied Temari and Hiro Kotoko. He could easily see that they were Ami's parents.

"May I ask who your young friend is honey?" Ami blinked at her father and glanced over at Kyoya.

"This is Kyoya Ootori, he's a very good friend of mine from that club I've been telling you about." Her father reaches a hand over the bed which Kyoya shakes confidently.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. If you had not gone to check on her who knows what would have happened."

"It was nothing really. SHe is my friend after all." Ami found herself smiling as Kyoya and her father continued to talk. _So... Kyoya really does think of me as a friend. _

"Come on Kyoya, let's go get some hot chocolate from the vending machines for Ami. It's her favorite you know." At this bit of information Kyoya smiles.

"I didn't know that actually." He glances back at Ami and decides she'll be safe in her mother's care before he goes with her father hoping to gleam some more information about her.

Almost as soon as he leaves the room her mothers starts grinning at her.

"What?"

"That boy likes you." Ami blushed brightly because she couldn't lie to her mother. Her mother had always been to observant about things like this. "And based on that look you like him too."

"Honestly mom I don't know if I like him. Trying to act like my own gender again is confusing enough without dealing with boys things." Her mother nods and gently takes her hand.

"I know sweetheart. Honestly though, if you like him and he likes you it's silly to ignore your feelings. It's obvious that he cares about you by the way he's stayed by your side. Don't make yourself chose a life of fame over happiness." Ami frowned as she remembered having a similar conversation with Kyoya on the beach. "Just remember to be safe and use condoms."

"OH. MY. GOD! You did not just say that!"

By the time Kyoya and Mr. Kotoko had returned Ami was sitting up and laughing like her old self again. Kyoya stood in the doorway and watched as her father presented her with the warm drink. Smiling softly at the look of utter joy that spread over her face at the first taste.

"Heaven in a cup!" _Yes you are, _he thinks to himself as he continues to watch her bond with her parents.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Yay for another lovely review! Miss Peppy Red Head you seriously rock my socks! Lol, aaaaaanyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kyoya and Ami's parents stayed at the hospital with her until she was released the next day. The nurse had tried at one point to make Kyoya leave but both Hari and Temari had told her he could stay if he wanted and she could get over it. He found them both to be very likable people and they seemed to like him a lot. He was talking with them in Ami's room when the doctor walked in to give them Ami's release papers.

"Alright she's free to go. Make sure she gets plenty of rest. Keep an eye on her. If anything seems out of the ordinary bring her back." Ami hopped out of bed and then froze.

"Um did anybody think to bring me clothes?" Kyoya walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a plastic back before handing it to her.

"Here Haruhi brought them for you." She nodded and ducked into the bathroom to change. She blushed when she realized Haruhi had grabbed the red and black striped lingerie she had bought when she had been with Kyoya. She finished dressing before she walked out to her waiting parents and Kyoya.

"Well sweety why don't we go get some non-hospital food?"

"Sure."

"Well, as long as Ami's in good hands I suppose I'll go home and let you enjoy your lunch." Just as Kyoya started for the door Ami's mother blocked the door.

"Nonsense you're coming as well it's the least we could do after you saved our daughter's life. Besides I want to get to know my daughter's best friend." Kyoya looked back at Ami questioningly not wanting to intrude of her time with her family.

"You might as well agree she won't move until you do." Kyoya chuckled lightly before he turned his attention back to her mother.

"I would be delighted to go to lunch with you Mrs. Kotoko."

"excellent." Ami's mother held open the door and let Kyoya and Hari go first and as Ami walked past she muttered. "After all I need to know what my future son-in-law is like."

"MOM!" Ami turned ten shades of red as the two men looked back at her curiously. She laughed nervously for a moment before she walked past them leaving two confused men standing beside her laughing mother.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were all sitting down to eat at a fancy resturaunt.

"So Kyoya, you and Ami are in the same class right?" Kyoya nodded politely to Temari as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Yes, in fact she and I are tied for top of the class. She's much smarter than she normally lets on." Ami blushed and tried to keep her eyes away from the boy she knew was smirking at her.

"My little girl has always been at the top of her class. With a natural talent for music and learning other languages most schools don't pose enough of a challenge for her. That is why for the longest time she was home-schooled by college level tutors." Kyoya looked over at Ami in shock at this new piece of information.

"Stop looking at me like that. You're practically a genius and I'm tied with you for top of the class. That alone should have told you I had a brain." Kyoya had no reply to that. She was right of course her rank in class alone should have told him but he had missed it.

"In any case your right Ami doesn't have to work to be smart so most people don't know it by meeting her."

"True but her attitude makes her popular around the world doesn't it?" At Kyoya's comment Hari looked annoyed.

"Surely you know her well enough by now to know that charming snake is not who she truly is?" Kyoya blinked at the suddenly angry man not understanding why he was suddenly so upset.

"Ami is a wonderful person no matter how she dresses." When Kyoya glanced over at Ami she was ducking her head as if she was ashamed.

"You only think that because you know who she really is rather than who she pretends to be. Ami Fujioka is not my son. He's a womanizing snake who ought to be boycotted until he no longer exists. Ami Kotoko is my daughter. Sweet, wild, smart, charming and always thinking of others. And it's all that damn Kiro's fault. But, that's enough of that topic. The food is here." The rest of the conversation passed with little conversation. Kyoya found himself feeling terribly sorry for Ami. He couldn't get praise from his own father for anything he did. More often than not he was criticized. But his father had never spoken of him with the kind of malice Ami's father had just shown. Her mother looked like she was about to cry but she hadn't said a word in Ami's defense. He suddenly had the feeling he knew why she had chosen to come stay with Haruhi. At the end of the dinner Ami's parents said their goodbyes. It appeared that they had to return home immediately because her father had urgent business.

"I hope your future finds you in better health Ami." Hiro walked out of the building without another word and Temari wrapped her arms around Ami's small frame.

"I love you honey! I'm sorry things turned so badly but you know how your father is. No matter what, remember that I'm proud of you! Also," at this point she let go of Ami and pointed a finger in Kyoya's face, "always wrap it before you tap it!" Kyoya blushed from the top of his head to his toes and his jaw dropped as the woman disappeared out the door before he could say a word. Ami laughed hysterically as Kyoya pulled himself together and glared at her for laughing at him.

"I take it that sort of thing is normal from your mother?" Ami forced herself to stop laughing but she was still grinning widely at him.

"You have no idea." He tried to get mad at her for not warning him but at the moment he was just glad she didn't look so ashamed anymore.

"Yeah well come on. They left us without a ride home and I feel like going for a walk as long as you feel up to it." Ami nodded and walked out the door leaving Kyoya to follow her. When he joined her on the sidewalk she glanced at him for a moment before she grabbed his hand. Kyoya intertwined his fingers with hers and let himself enjoy the feeling of her hand as they walked.

"I'm sorry you had to be there for that Kyoya." He turned his attention to the small girl. He hadn't realized how fragile she could look until this moment. She had her head down and all the strength and confidence that he normally associated with her seemed to have fled.

"There's nothing to apologize for... Is that why you live with Haruhi?"

"Part of it, my father thinks that by me dressing as a boy it means that I like girls which to him is shameful. I don't like girls that way it's only an image to keep my life normal but he... doesn't seem to think so and I'm pretty sure he hates that side of me." Kyoya pulled her to a stop and lifted her chin to make her look at him. Ami was slightly surprised to see the anger of Kyoya's face.

"You have no reason to be ashamed. You are a wonderful person and have no reason to duck your head as if you are lower than the rest of the world. Where's that confident girl I know who'll take on the world and win?" Ami smirked and lifted her chin off his finger.

"Whoever said she left?" Kyoya grinned and started walked again without letting go of her hand.

"That's what I thought." They walked another block before Kyoya realized how dark the sky was. "I think we may have to start running."

"What?" In answer the sky chose that moment to release a torrential downpour. Kyoya pulled Ami up so she was riding piggy back and ran for the nearest awning. As soon as they were standing under the dry storefront Ami started laughing. "Why the heck did you do that," she asked as she slid off his back.

"My family's trade is medical, you know. The last thing you need is to be out in the cold rain." She smiled at him ad she leaned back against the stores window waiting for the rain to let up.

"Careful shadow king someone may think you've gone soft." Kyoya snorted and crossed his arms as he lean against the wall beside her.

"The only people out here other than us are busy running from the rain. I'm reasonably sure they won't notice."

"Would you care if they did?" Kyoya turned his attention away from the rain to gauge why she would be asking as he decided what the answer would be.

"Well I do have a reputation to uphold you know. Kyoya Ootori is not a soft man." Ami smiled softly as he answered exactly the way she had expected him to. Kyoya would never be soft. He would never indulge in something like relationships and for her to have feeling for him would only hurt her in the long run. _Might as well squash those feelings now before you can't anymore. _

"Right." As she spoke the word she was glad it made sense with what he had said. The last thing she needed was to add crazy to the long list of adjectives people applied to her. She pushed away from the store and crossed her arms and she walked over to stand at the edge of the dry area. She shivered softly as a particularly cold gust of wind hit her. She jumped when a weight rested on her head.

"Put it on before you end up back in the hospital." Kyoya had taken off his zip-up hoodie and hung it on her head by the hood. She put her arms through the sleeves and zipped it up without question. "Let me see your phone. It's obvious that this is going to last a while." Kyoya took the phone she held up noticing that she was refusing to look at him. He had the distinct feeling that her question had a double meaning. What worried him was that he didn't know whether he had passed or failed. It wasn't long until his limo driver pulled up to the curb and got out with an umbrella to get them into the limo. Kyoya had the driver take them back to Haruhi's house. When they arrived he got out first with the umbrella to keep her from getting any more wet. He walked her to the stairs and was glad that they were covered. SInce he had already walked her that far he walked her up to Haruhi's door. "Alright Ami, go in and get warm." He turned and started to walk away.

"Kyoya?" He turned around and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. He didn't even bother to try to keep himself from hugging her back. "Thanks for being my friend." He closed his eyes as he realized exactly how much he hated that word. Friend. Because deep down he wanted to be so much more.

"You have no idea the sort of pull you have on people." Kyoya turned his head and kissed her forehead gently before he released her and turned to walk away. "Get inside before you catch pneumonia." Kyoya didn't bother to open the umbrella between the building and his limo. Glad for an excuse for the liquid running down his face.

* * *

Ami slipped inside to find Haruhi sitting in the living room.

"I made extra hot chocolate. Lets watch a movie together." Ami grinned in the face of her shrimp happy that she still had people who cared about her. Ami started to move toward the kitchen when Haruhi made her sit down. "Nope, you sit down with this blanket and I'll take care of everything. You should have come straight home to rest anyway instead of your parents dragging you out." Ami sat obediently and waited until Haruhi had everything set up. When she was ready Haruhi handed Ami her cup of hot chocolate and turned off the lights. When she was settled next to Ami on the couch she pressed play and picked up her own cup. About halfway through the credits Haruhi looked over at Ami. Ami slowly turned to raise an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"What?"

"Whose hoodie are you wearing?" It was that moment that Ami realized Kyoya had forgotten to take it back. She blushed lightly as Haruhi slowly smiled at her. "It's Kyoya's isn't it?"

"Shut up." As the movie started they both got quiet. About halfway through the movie Ami changed her position so that her arms were resting on her knees and her head was laying of her arms. That was when she noticed that the hoodie she was wearing smelled just like Kyoya. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent deeply. Kyoya's smell made her feel oddly safe. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for him but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy his smell. She frowned to herself as she realized just how weird it was to be smelling a jacket. She tried to pay attention to the movie but it seemed like now that she knew it was there she couldn't ignore it. His scent dragged memories to the surface. She remembered this smell every single time she remembered their make-out session. Now that she was wrapped in the scent she couldn't push the way she had felt to the back of her mind. She hated herself for enjoying it so much. She hated herself for having feelings for a boy that she knew would rather make money than deal with a relationship.

"Um... Ami?"

"Hmm?"

"The movie is over and you're still staring at the TV. What exactly is going on with you two?" Ami sighed without moving from her position of breathing in his smell.

"Nothing is going to go on. I realized today that Kyoya Ootori is not a soft man. He will marry for money or business ties. He gains nothing by having my heart and therefore will never want to give me his." Haruhi frowned deeply at Ami. Once upon a time she would have agreed with her cousin but the way he had been acting she had been sure that he liked her enough not to think about what he would or would not gain. Suddenly Haruhi hated Kyoya, her cousin did not deserve to be falling for someone who only cared what he could gain. She deserved to be loved unconditionally after what she had been put through.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Enjoy the chapter! I apologize for how short it is but hopefully the content makes up for that. :)

* * *

Kyoya was going insane, absolutely insane. Ami had been ignoring him for the better part of a week. Only answering direct questions with very short answers when she absolutely had to answer. He had a sinking suspicion that it had something to do with that conversation they had when it was raining. No matter how hard he tried to get her to talk to him she simply wouldn't. The fact that she was spending most of her time talking to the twins now made him want to rip out his hair and scream at her.

Ami had never felt so lost or confused in her life. She had thought that ignoring him would make her feeling go away. THe hard she tried to ignore him though the more he seemed to show up. She wouldn't talk to him in hopes that he would go away faster. She was reasonably sure now that this was not the solution but she didn't know what else to do. At the moment they were getting ready for a themed party. apparently Tamaki had watched a documentary on American holidays and had decided that they should have a christmas themed party. Nevermind that it was spring. Once the main hall was decorated and ready they went to get changed. Ami suffered silently through the introductions trying to ignore the glances Kyoya kept shooting her. She had no intention of him getting close enough to talk to her. As soon as they started to mingle she spotted him making his way toward her. For once she was happy to ask a girl to dance.

"So Ami-kun what do you think about the party?"

"Well you know the type of music I'm usually involved in. This really isn't my speed." For the first time in her life Ami put forth a real effort to stay on the dance floor and to continue talking to girls.

"Ami!" At the sound of her name she turned to find Haruhi waving her over. She was tempted to stay dressed as a boy tonight but she knew that was the cowardly thing to do. Ami excused herself and went to change into her dress. When she got back to the hall she was glad to see that Kyoya was occupied with another girl though it was obvious her was distracted.

"Hey there Ami." Ami grinned over at Hikaru as he walked up beside her. It seemed like the twins had finally decided to back off and now she was actually able to spend time with them without feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey Hikaru." He slowly slid his eyes over to study her.

"How do you like the dress?"

"Oh it's lovely. You'll have to thank your mother for me."

"Will do. So, you wanna dance?" She offered him her hand with a smirk.

"Took you long enough to ask." The two of them had been dancing for a while when she spotted Kyoya moving in their direction.

"Um, sorry Hikaru. Bathroom." She ducked away through the crowd. She moved around until she reached the door to the outside balconies. WHen she looked around she couldn't seem to see Kyoya. Eventually she was satisfied that she had lost him and she ducked outside to enjoy the cool night air. She walked out to the balcony and smiled as she spotted several couples walking between the cherry trees.

"Ami?" She spun around suddenly to find Kyoya standing a couple of feet away. She turned her face and crossed her arms Kyoya sighed in frustration before he suddenly moved forward to place a hand on either side of her on the banister. Effectively keeping her from running from him. "Why are you ignoring me?" She bit her lip and tried to avoid looking at him. It was at that moment that he emotionally snapped. He knew his face was suddenly showing way to much of what he was feeling but he didn't care enough to try to make himself look composed. "WHY!" As he yelled in her face her eyes snapped up to glare at him as she yelled back.

"IT'S NOT LIKE ME TALKING TO YOU GAINS YOU ANYTHING!" His jaw dropped as if felt like she had just stabbed him in the heart.

"What..."

"You heard me Kyoya. You have no reason to socialize with me other than because I earn your stupid club money. I'm tired of feeling like I'm being played with. One minute you're telling me you want to kiss me and the next you're reminding me just how little you care." Kyoya's eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you remembered." Ami froze as she realized what she had just said.

"You said you didn't either." Kyoya took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He wished he could go back to that morning and have her tell him all this then. Somehow he knew if he fucked this moment up he would never get another chance and that terrified him.

"I was scared to death of being pushed away the way you do every time the twins pull something. Even now I'm absolutely terrified that after this you'll go back to ignoring me." He leaned his forehead against her and Ami found herself speechless when she realized that Kyoya was shaking.

"Kyoya you won't gain anything from it. It doesn't make sense for you to be saying these things." Kyoya opened his eyes and looked directly into hers.

"You have no idea how much I gain from simply being in the same room as you. I can't explain why, but I need you in my life. I'll admit that I've never wanted another woman the way I want you. The reason I've kept my mouth shut is because I know you're having a tough time figuring out who you are right now. I know you aren't ready to be more than friends with anybody. But don't punish me simply because under our friendship I crave more." She found herself blinking at Kyoya in shock. After a long moment Kyoya closed his eyes again and took shaky breath. "Please say something."

"I-i don't know what to say... I'm... I like you a lot but... I don't... I'm not ready for..." Kyoya moved his head away from her and turned his face toward the sky before he opened his eyes slowly and while Ami watched him. SHe had not been prepared for this and suddenly she was confused as to how she had gotten herself to this point.

"You picked an ironic place to stand." Now she was really confused.

"What?" He motioned up to where he was looking with his head. Ami slowly looked up and realized that she was standing under mistletoe. They both looked up at it for a moment without moving before they looked back to each other. Kyoya searched her face for a moment as his emotions and hormones demanded that he use the opportunity that had been presented.

"If you tell me no I'll stop." Ami's eyes widened and she looked scared but she didn't say anything as he moved closer to her. He stopped less than an inch away and looked her in the eyes. "Last chance to stop me." He desperately wanted to taste her to feel her lips against his own but he had to know she wouldn't reject him. He waited for what felt like years and when she didn't move away or say anything he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He closed his eyes and kissed her. Almost immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck and they were surrounded by pure fire. He crushed her against him and kissed her like he would never get another chance. They had both wondered if the alcohol had made it seem better than it actually was. Now that they were both sober they realized that they couldn't have been more wrong. The chemistry they had, was explosive. Kyoya knew he would never be able to get enough of this feeling. She made him feel things that no other human being had ever made him feel. Ami didn't know what she was feeling or what to do with it. All she knew was that she never wanted him to stop kissing her. When they finally had to separate for air Kyoya pressed his forehead against hers and held her as close as he could get her.

"Kyoya?" He flinched at the nervous tone of her voice and quickly gave her a much more tender kiss before he pulled back again to look her in the eye.

"I know you aren't ready and I know you don't know how you feel about me. I promise not to push you for anything more than you're comfortable with. You can tell me no anytime and I'll give you the space you need. Just promise me that when you are ready for something other than friendship you'll give me a chance." Ami swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Ok." She tentatively stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again. Kyoya groaned in the back of his throat and suddenly they were making out all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own the anime associated with this fanfic. Hopefully you lovelies enjoy the extra long chapter. (I completely and totally apologize for my lack of update. I finally got a hold of the first of the Fifty Shades series and I had to finish the Hunger Games series before I could read it. And so long as my head is full of Christian Grey I cannot seem to concentrate... Sorry)

* * *

"Wait you two are going to a what?"

"A club," Ami and Haruhi sang as they held hands and jumped around in circles. Ami had a friend who owned a new club and she had invited the girls to go and promised them alcohol.

"Oh I've heard of those, they're places where commoner's drink alcohol and party and they're open every day!"

"Tamaki's right it would be an interesting experience." Ami and Haruhi stopped jumping up and down and turned to smile at the boys.

"Yeah and if you guys go," Haruhi started the sentence.

"We'll have designated limo drivers!" Ami finished before they both started jumping up and down again.

"Hey, that's our thing." The girls completely ignored the twins as they continued to celebrate.

"I don't think they care right now." It was at that moment that Tamaki chose to strike a pose.

"Men, we must go to protect our secret princesses. And keep shady drunk men away from them, agreed?"

"Of course we're going."

"Can't miss a chance to see Ami in club clothes." Ami and Haruhi both froze and looked at each other.

"We don't have any." At this the twins grinned and both wrapped their arms around the girls shoulders.

"Well isn't that a lovely coincidence?"

"Our mother just started a new line of female club wear and she could always use more exposure." Kyoya glared at the twin that had his arm around Ami. He assumed it was Hikaru. His non-relationship with Ami was shaky at best for the moment and he didn't like the idea of Hikaru taking his place.

"You know you'll be much happier when you learn not to let them get under your skin." Kyoya took his eyes off of them long enough to confirm that Tamaki was standing next to him. He knew the girls were far enough away that they wouldn't be able to hear them talking.

"How well does that work for you when it comes to Haruhi?" Tamaki chuckled and smiled lovingly at the girl in question.

"Well Haruhi has made it very clear to me that she's not interested in them, so I have nothing to worry about." Kyoya rolled his eyes and looked back over to the others as they discussed what Ami and Haruhi would look best in.

"Thanks Tamaki, that makes me feel so much better."

"Well while I don't know any specifics I do have it from a reliable source that she does not want anything to do with dating a younger man and has no attraction for them."

"I take it Haruhi told you that." Tamaki nodded and grinned over at his best friend.

"She did." Kyoya turned his head back to stare at the girl who had captured his attention. The more time he spent with her the more perfect he found her. He hated to admit it but he had fallen hard for her. Knowing that she wanted nothing to do with the twins helped ease the jealousy. At the same time he was painfully aware that she wasn't exactly sure about how she felt for him. He was trying his best not to push her even though he wanted nothing more than to drag her to the nearest secluded place and kiss her senseless. It didn't help that every time they touched, not matter how insignificant, his entire body shivered with longing. He couldn't concentrate on a damn thing and was making far more mistakes than he ever had before. If he wasn't careful his father was going to notice the shift in his attention.

* * *

That night the guys were standing outside Haruhi's apartment waiting for the girls to come out of the house. When Haruhi came out the door wearing a pink dress with roushing the twins wolf whistled while Tamaki yelled and clapped his approval. Kyoya watched silently completely bored. However, when Ami walked out he was silent for a completely different reason. She was wearing a black roushed dress that accentuated all her curves beautifully. When she got to the bottom of the steps she twirled like a small child playing dress up. Kyoya felt like he had swallowed his tongue when he realized the dress had no back.

"So what do you think?" Kyoya shook his head quickly realizing that she was talking to him.

"Huh?" The others laughed at his intelligent response while he glared at them.

"I asked what you thought of the dress Kyoya." His eyes focused on her and he looked her up and down as he tried to find the words to tell her exactly what he thought. Finally one word managed to escape his mouth.

"Beautiful." The twins started yapping about their sense of style but Kyoya could tell by the light blush on her face that Ami knew he wasn't talking about the dress. They all got into their limos with Haruhi riding with Tamaki and Ami riding with Kyoya even though the twins had argued over it until she had gotten into Kyoya's limo and shut the door. Almost as soon as the door was closed Ami found Kyoya kissing her. She had to admit that she loved these moments with Kyoya. The way she felt absolutely magical every time he kissed her this way. She turned and found herself straddling him as his hands started to wander hesitantly down her sides. She felt an odd sort of heat pooling in her lower belly and whined softly when Kyoya suddenly pulled away from her mouth. She was about to ask why he had stopped when she found his lips nipping and kissing her neck. One of his hand slowly slid up to barely brush over her left breast. When she hummed approvingly he began to fully massage her waiting breast. Suddenly as he hit a sensitive spot she mewled in a way that had his entire body screaming with need. Kyoya forced himself to gently move her back over to her seat because he knew if they went any long he wouldn't be able to stop. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the way his erection strained against his zipper.

"K-kyoya? He shivered at the tone her voice had taken on. "Did I do something wrong?" He forced himself to look at her then. She was sitting on her knees with her hands between her legs on the seat while biting her lip with a worried look on her face. He found it shocking just how arousing such a position could be.

"No, but if I didn't stop I'm afraid I may have pushed a bit farther than either of us are ready for."

"Oh..."

"Anyway we're here so we should probably go in before the others start to wonder what's taking us so long." Ami silently followed Kyoya out of the limo wishing her body didn't feel quite so odd. She felt heat gathering between her legs and wanted nothing more than to rub her legs together to try to get rid of the odd sensation. Her breasts felt extremely sensitive as she was suddenly aware of exactly how often her arms accidentally brushed them. She tried her best to ignore her body as she and Kyoya joined the others.

"What took you so long!"

"Yeah we were waiting for you, you know!" The twins were glaring at the two and suddenly Ami wondered if they somehow knew what she and Kyoya had just been doing.

"Shut up you two and let's go in." Haruhi grabbed Tamaki's arm and led them up to the club doors where the security guard waved them in. As soon as they were inside Ami grabbed Haruhi and dragged her out to the dance floor where tons of people where already dancing. After a couple of songs they went out to the tables and easily spotted the boys drinking what had to be alcoholic beverages.

"Aren't you guys going to dance? Bars are for sitting around, clubs are for fun." The guys simply shook their head at Ami as she twirled around happily. This was something she knew, something she was used to. An environment where she was used to being a girl and knew what to expect. She felt wild and in control at the same time and she loved every second. When a girl brought up a tray of shots with one for each of them Ami quickly took hers before running back out to the dance floor to join the other people there. She found herself relieving shots from Haruhi regularly. When she suddenly stopped bringing them Ami went to go find out why. When she broke free of the dancers she could see Kyoya and Hikaru challenging each other to shots. Kaoru was standing beside them cheering on his brother and continuing to bring the two of them shots so they didn't have to get up. "How many have you guys had?"

"Since the challenge began they've each had five. And here's six." Ami smiled as the two boys downed the alcohol. Kyoya looked just as sober as he had the last time they drank while it was obvious Hikaru was very drunk.

"Where did Haruhi go, she stopped bringing me shots." Kaoru pointed out at the dance floor and Ami followed the direction of his finger until she spotted the two of them. Tamaki was doing his best to dance to this music while Haruhi was happily teasing him by dancing against him with her butt. Watching the two of them had Ami grinning with an Idea. When she reached over and pulled Kyoya out of his chair she was glad to find that he didn't resist.

"Hey we aren't done!"

"Sorry Hikaru, but I must steal him from you." Kyoya laughed when he looked back to see Hikaru flipping him off. They had been going through the challenge to see who would dance with Ami but since she had decided to come get him. Kyoya supposed the challenge hadn't mattered in the first place.

"So how exactly am I supposed to dance to this?" Ami stopped pulling him and grinned up at him when they reached the middle of the floor.

"Well dear Kyoya. For now you stand still while I dance against you. When the music starts to force you to move with me you'll figure it out rather quickly." He stood there confused as she turned her back and pressed up against him. When she started moving against him his body seemed to catch on immediately. He wrapped his arms around her and tried not to moan and she pressed her butt against the erection that was threatening to drive him mad. When the rhythm changed with the song she was suddenly moving a lot faster and he had to excuse himself as an image suddenly popped into his head of him taking her in the middle of the dance floor. He muttered something about needing another drink and ran for the bathroom so he could make himself calm down.

Ami pouted mentally over loosing her dance partner. She loved the friction of dancing against his obviously male body. She couldn't explain how or why but in this place it felt good and right to be with Kyoya. She smiled as arms wrapped around her once more.

"Well that didn't take long." She danced with the boy behind her happily for a few seconds before she started to realize something was slightly off. Something about the hips she was grinding against seemed different. She closed her eyes and told herself it was the alcohol. Then he grabbed her and spun her around to slam his lips against her and Ami knew instantly that it was not Kyoya she was kissing. The feeling was off, the height was off, and none of the usual fire was there. She shoved the person away from her as her eyes snapped open to find a smirking Hikaru. She stood there frozen for a mere second before she took off running through the crowd. In an instant all the control she had seemed to snap. Instead of feeling wild, she felt trapped and claustrophobic in the crowd. The next thing she knew she was sitting on the sidewalk hugging her knees and crying.

"Seems a shame to get your dress dirty over a drunk boy." Ami looked up to find Kyoya standing beside her holding his hand out to help her up.

"Are you mad?" Kyoya snorted as he pulled her up by her hand and answered the question honestly.

"Furious, but not at you. Come on, the limo is waiting." Ami let him pull her along until they reached the limo and helped her get inside. She stayed quiet until the limo started to move.

"You sure you're not mad at me?" Kyoya laughed and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure. In fact I'm almost positive you thought it was me up until the moment he kissed you. Which I noticed you did not enjoy." Ami nodded and looked thoughtfully away satisfied by this answer.

"No. He's not you." This statement piqued Kyoya's interest and he decided now might be a good moment to find out how she feels about him.

"How so?"

"Just isn't. You're taller, your lips feel amazing, and every time we kiss I feel like my body is on fire." Kyoya reached over and gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him. Ami blinked in confusion at the amused expression on his face. She was trying not to think about things her mind and body wanted from this boy.

"Sounds like you enjoy my kisses."

"I'd like another." _Whoa, Ami what the hell are you saying! Put a filter on that thing! _Ami blushed and refused to look at Kyoya, afraid of what she would see on his face.

"Ami, look at me." She slowly brought her eyes up to his and as soon as their eyes met he leaned forward and kissed her. This kiss was gentle and made Ami feel butterflies inside. Kyoya quickly pressed the button to release her seatbelt before pulling her over onto his lap. Ami wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. When she pulled away for air Kyoya continued to press butterfly kisses to her neck. She hummed softly as her body reacted to the feather light touch of his lips. Kyoya kept his left hand on her back to keep her pressed against him while his right hand slowly moved to lay on her knee just below where the hem of the dress had been pushed up by their position. Very slowly he started to move his hand farther up her outer thigh. Ami was shocked just how good it felt to let him touch her.

"Uh-hm. Sir, we've arrived." Kyoya quickly removed his hand and grinned up at Ami in amusement as he realized his glasses had fogged up. For the second time that night he was extremely aroused by the beautiful woman who happened to be straddling him.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Ami pouted down at him as she rubbed his nose with her own without moving.

"I'd rather stay right here." Kyoya groaned softly before he opened the door and forced them both out. He had to hold onto her arms for a moment to steady her. "I'm far to drunk for those sorts of moves Kyoya."

"Sorry, but if we didn't get out of the car I would have been forced to kidnap you and I think Ranka would be very upset to find that you weren't home in the morning." Ami glanced up at the house in panic as she remembered that she would be alone in the house. She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist as she waited for the panic to subside. Kyoya didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and he laid his chin on her head.

"You aren't going to leave me here alone are you?" He ran his finger through her hair as he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

"Not if you don't want me to." She stepped away and quickly took his hand as she led him off to the apartment. Kyoya quickly waved off his driver before he turned his attention back to her. Once they were inside she finally let go of his hand and turned to smiled up at him with her hands behind her back. Her smile was contagious as Kyoya found himself returning it back to her.

"Do you mind if I go change? I'm not exactly a dress wearing girl." As the image of her changing entered his mind Kyoya found himself hoping like hell that she wouldn't notice the boner he knew he had.

"I like it on you."

"Oh..." Ami blushed ten shades of red and looked down so that her hair fell into her face. Kyoya place a hand on either side of her face and forced her to look up at him.

"You're so beautiful..." He leaned down to kiss her gently before releasing her to go flop down at the seating area in the living room. "Go ahead and change, I'll be out here." Ami nodded quickly before she quickly stumbled down the hall to get rid of the dress. Her heart was beating in her throat as she decided on a black camisol and a pair of soft neon green shorts. She hesitated for a moment wondering if she should leave her bra on or go about her normal sleep wear routine. After a short debate she decided to go without it. After all Kyoya had technically already see her naked when he had found her in the shower. She walked out into the living room to find Kyoya messing with her Ipod.

"You know Mr. Ootori, it's considered rude to use someone else's things without permission." He turned and slowly looked her up and down before his eyes locked with hers.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it." Ami smirked as she made her way over to his side where she leaned forward placing her hands on her knees and purposefully turning so that he had a fabulous view of her cleavage. She smirked when he swallowed hard as his eyes seemed to have locked onto her chest.

"I may just tease you until you can't stand it anymore," I whispered softly causing his eyes to lock onto my own in obvious alarm.

"You? Tease me? Dear girl you don't have the guts." Ami lower her eyelids to the point that she was giving him bedroom eyes and bit her lower lip. Kyoya felt like he had swallowed his tongue. While he was trying to make it look like he wasn't affected, seeing her look at him that way made him want nothing more than to drag her off to her bedroom. She slowly leaned forward on her toes and selected a song while he tried to ignore the tantalizing sight of her breasts. He tried to ignore the thrill of excitement that ran through him when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. She selected a song and then turned on her heel and walked away. As the music started he watched her ass as she stopped where the furniture was clear of her. He raised an eyebrow for a moment unsure of how she intended to tease him. He realized a moment to late that she was dancing and found his eyes glued to her body. She moved gracefully in a much more erotic dance than he had ever seen her do. His breathing increased and he found himself squirming as his erection pressed annoyingly against his pants. Ami had her eyes closed as she allowed herself to use the one weapon she knew he would be powerless against. She knew she could dance well enough to ensnare anyone she wanted but she had never had a use for such a thing until this moment. She squealed when Kyoya suddenly caught her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Kyoya put me down!" She found herself giggling until he smacked her ass and forced her giggle to turn into a yelp.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. You see, you are going to bed before one of us does something stupid." As he flipped her back over onto her back on her own bed she reached out and grabbed his tie forcing him to come with her as she slammed her lips against his. With her grip on his tie he couldn't seem to pull free though if he was being honest he wasn't trying that hard. After a moment of hesitation he fully joined her on the bed. As he kissed her he was shocked to find that she had not only removed his tie without his notice but had also completely unbuttoned his shirt. He groaned in the back of his throat as her hands ran over his chest. _I can't believe she'd doing this... I wonder... _He slowly slid one of his hands under the material of her shirt. She didn't make a move to stop him as he slowly started to slide his hand up effectively pushing her shirt up as he did. He smirked against her lips when his searching hand found what it was looking for. Ami arched her back off the bed and whimpered as Kyoya pulled away to kiss her on the jaw. She was wreathing beneath him as he kissed, licked, and nipped his way down her chest. When his mouth closed over her pert nipple she moaned softly and her hand shot up to the back of his head. As her hand pulled against his hair he ground his hips against her causing her to feel just how aroused he was. Immediately little warning bells started going off in her head.

"K-kyoya, I..." She couldn't seem to get the words out until Kyoya finally removed his mouth from her. She bit her lip as he studied her scared to death that he would be mad at her for wanting him to stop. After a few seconds he gave her a reassuring smile before leaning up to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I know, you don't have to explain." He sat back on his haunches long enough to remove his shirt before he laid down on his back next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Kyoya." He turned his head to grin at her.

"Don't be. I already knew you weren't ready my body just doesn't seem to care what I know." Ami couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped as she turned over to drape her arm over his waist and lay her head over his heart. Kyoya quickly intertwined his fingers with the hand she had laid over him as he used his other hand to rub small circles on her back with his thumb. It wasn't long until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
